Tales of the Abyss Wild Nature
by Dragonspaz
Summary: After the fall of Akzeriuth Luke decides to live on his own in the wilderness, will he survive? Or will he get some supernatual help from an unknown source?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**- After the fall of Akzeruith Luke decides to live in the wilderness on his own, will he survive? Or will he get some supernatual help from an unknown source?

Hello this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not to confusing for you. Oh and **I do not own Tales of the Abyss NAMCO owns it. **I only own some of the OC's that are in this story. Don't worry their not like me sercretly inserted into the story and fall in love with the main character. No, does not happen. This is a Luke/Tear fic later on. I would really love to read some reviews good or bad, just don't rip my soul apart. Also Italic _words are when Luke is thinking._

So enough of me rambling, please enjoy the story.

...

The sky was a sick purple color and the clouds seemed to be a dark inky black. Bellows of dark purple smoke rose from the ground chocking out clean air. The ground was like a quicksand of mud that threatened to swallow everything, It was just to much for him to bear. Luke clutched his stomach and found himself emptying it out in front of him. His stomach knotted as he kept on dry heaving as he knelt on the ground. Akzeriuth was gone it was all gone, and everyone in it. And it was all his fault.. no it was Van its wasn't his fault.

Luke looked around desperatly searching for anyone to help him. He staggered up and walked slowly through the deselent wasteland looking apon the horror that was created. He dragged his feet and kept chanting in his head. _'Van's fault not mine, Van's fault not mine...' _

He was about to turn around the corner when he heard the murmur of voices. He felt his heart leap it was his friends! He was about to run to them when he heard Guy's voice.

"I can't believe this everyone is dead! Why did he do this!!" Luke shuddered at his voice he had never heard Guy so angry before.

"This is beyond unforgivable he killed thousands of people." Tear's voice was cold and uncareing showing no remorse.

"I hate him! I don't want to see him Again I...!!" Anise's voice started to crack and he could hear her crying.

Who were they talking about Luke thought, was it Van?

"I believe this is where our ties end with Luke, I will not travel with a murdering fool." Luke felt his heart stop as Jades words echoed in the air. He felt he hands shake and his his stomach flip. They were talking about him!

"I think we should find Ashe..he should be able to help us stop Van." Natalie spoke.

"But shouldn't we look for Luke? I mean we can't leave him here to die.." Guy stuttered.

"Why should we?! So we can bring a murdering idiot with us so he can screw up again?!"

"Ansie calm down we can't just.." Tear started but was cut of by Anise.

"NO!! I won't travel with him!! I hope hes dead!!" Anise's words were like daggers stabbing Luke slowley and painfully. They hated him they really detested him! '

_'Why did they hate me so much? It was Van's fault not mine!...right_?' Luke couldn't even move closer to them as his legs were paralyzed in fear. It was like his own body was telling him not to go to them. He stood there shaking, wondering about what to do next.

Run

The word echoed in his mind and soon found himself following it's whim. He spun his heels around and ran as fast as he could away from the group. He would occasionaly trip from time to time on the mud, but would get up and run on. he pushed his body to limits and felt his heart hammering on his chest. He stopped and gathered precious air into his lungs and looked at his surroundings. He was on the outer edge of a forest that looked over the ruins of Akzeriuth.

_'Mabey I should go into a town and..' _he immediately stopped those thoughts and felt a great unease. What if the others would tell other people that he destroyed Akzeriuth? They would try to kill him for sure!

_'I have to stay as far away from people as possible or else.' _Luke looked back at the ruins like it was the last sight he would ever see. He turned around and slowly made his way into the forest. Slowly the sky started to rain and pelted against the leaves of the trees. The wild beasts of the forest retreated into the safety of their dens and nests. Luke stopped and fell against the back of a tree for some shelter under it's branches. He was soaked to the bone and his wet, muddy cloths stuck to his skin. He curled into a ball with his arms around his chest trying to gather as much warmth as possible.

_'Was it really my fault that Akzeriuth was destroyed? Van was the one who told me to do it! Van told I that it was gonna save everyone and I would be a hero.'_ Luke's eyes started to water and he could feel the warm tears fall down his cheeks.

_'All I wanted was to be a hero someone that was something more...I..I' _

Luke didn't know what to feel anymore after he thought of his friends words. Was he really a murdering monster? Something that had no right to live? He hands were trembling again, placing them on his face all the emotions he carried today exploded in one anguish cry.

Luke felt the last of his energy sucked away and found his eyes slowly closing against his will. His subconscious slipped into a dark slumber and along with it the cold rain into the night sky.

He felt a bright light was shining in his face and grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt like the weighed 100 pounds each, he got up from the tree and wobbled to his feet. His stomach roared telling him what he should do next before he even had to think about it. He checked his pockets to see if he had any food on him to discover he only had some lint. He sighed at what he knew what he had to do.

The only way he was gonna get a good meal was to hunt, meaning kill a monster. His spine shivered at the thought of cutting it up and then cooking it. "I'll kill a boar first, then I see what I'll do from there.." He told himself.

He moved his hand to the side to get his sword only to find himself catching air. Luke felt himself pale and whirled around and checked his sheath.

"My sword is gone!" He checked around were he had slept with no luck of the finding the sharp item.

" Where the hell is it!! Where could it have?!...Oh no.." He gulped at the realization of it's location. It must be still in Akzeriuth somewhere when he was running and fell.

Gripping his chest at the very thought of going back there he decided against it.

" Maybe I can just catch a small rabbit and...and...tear it apart with my hands." He groaned at himself and felt his stomach give another protest.

"Okay I guess I'll go look for some berries or something."

He walked around the forest a bit careful to avoid the eye of a wandering beast as he looked. Unfortunately he was not as stealthy as he thought and found himself running from them allot. One sent him straight up a tree for a good 2 hours before it let up. After climbing down he came upon a bush with multipule berries on it. He cheered in delight and started to pick away at the bush leaving it bare.

As he sat down to feast when he saw there were two types of berries. One with a red hue and the other was greenish purple color. He stared at them for a minute and wonder why they looked so familiar.

"Wait I think Guy showed these to me one time saying one was okay to eat and the other was posion."

He kept looking at the two bundles in his hands trying to figure out which one was okay.

An hour later he was growling in frustration as he fumbled with his hair at the situation. "I can't remember for the life of me which one it is!" He cursed at himself for not paying attention at what Guy was saying at that time.

"Screw it! It must be the greenish purple ones that are poison! Red seems more like a berry color!"

He swallowed a bundle of red berries and chewed on them slowly to savor the flavor. He gulped down on the mass and grinned at himself.

"There! I feel fine looks like I picked the right...!"

All of a sudden he felt a burning sensation in his throat and fell to the ground twitching like crazy. He suddenly blacked out and and could feel the burning sensation in his throat and stomach all day. When he came too again he sprang up and upchucked the red mass and flooped on the ground again. He clutched his stomach as it throbbed in pain, Luke swore he could hear it cursing at him. He looked at the pile of sick and came to one conclusion.

"I am never eating those goddamn red berries again."

He looked up and found that it was night time, he wasn't tired though since his poison experience had let him get enough sleep. He sat up and looked at the other pile of berries, the greenish purple ones and picked one up.

"Well I guess this ones the right one, figures."

He gulped it down and waited for any bad reactions to turn up. He let out a big sigh after 3 minutes of nothing and he began eating the rest. After his meal he found that his stomach was soothed for now and laid on his back again and looked at the starry sky. The moon was a brilliant pale white and the stars seemed to dance around it merrly. He wondered if he was really gonna survive without his friends.

'No I'm not gonna depend on them anymore." He siad to himself and watched the stars for the rest of the night.

...

Well that's the first chapter should have the next one up soon. This is how I would imagine Luke in the wilderness but I'm sure in reality he would have given up by now and gone to a town ha ha. But not in this fic dannit! I also seem to notice that Luke and his stomach seem to have a talkative relationship 00. Anyway stay away form evil red berries and I hope you will come back to read the second chapter.


	2. unknown help

Second chapter! Things really start picking up here! Simple guide lines for this chapter

_Italic words are Lukes thoughts_

**Bolded words are the supernatural being**

So enjoy this chapter and review good or bad just don't rip my soul out. Oh and **I do not own Tales of the Abyss NAMCO does. **

...

He had no idea how long it had been since he had been in the forest, 3 or 4 weeks? He didn't care, all he knew was that he was starving. He had been walking for days looking for any small animal to eat at this point but had no luck. When he did find one he could never catch it, or it was eaten by another monster before he could get to it. The only reason he was barely alive was because of berries and water. But he was reaching the breaking point, he no longer had any energy and was finding it hard to keep himself from passing out. He had traveled really deep in the forest now and was seeing some old ruins.

There was a large old dome where vines tangled around it. Five large, pale, white coloms held it in place with small carvings all around the base of each.He looked around and saw a giant statue in front of him that was sitting right in the middle underneath the dome. It was a beast that resembled a wolf somewhat.

Luke let himself stare at the statue as he licked his dry lips and clutched his stomach in hunger. His back ached as he had been sleeping on solid ground with no cushion. He would try to imagine that he was on a soft fluffy bed with a nice big bowl of soup in front of him. But then reality would bitch slap him in the face when he would roll over on a really sharp rock.

His eyes started to slowly close on him again, this was another battle he kept facing, sleep. Nightmares had been plauging his mind making him a stranger to a restful respite. He would wake up in the middle of nights screaming and shaking in agonizing fear. He was always afraid to sleep not knowing what was gonna terrify him that night. Luke knew though right now he was not gonna win this battle.

_'Might as well sleep under the dome, better shelter than a tree.' _He situated himself on the floor and wrapped his dirty coat around him. He let his eyes drop like a curtain and waited unwilling for the next horrific performance.

The darkness enveloped all his senses, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Then he started to hear that familiar sicking sound of somthing being dragged. Louder and louder it became until the source of the sound was right in front of him. A little girl with a twisted foot and black hollow eyes was looking at him. "Why did you kill me?" Luke tried to talk but found that no sound would come out. "Murder you killed my family/" an old man shouted with no arm.

"I hate you!' A women screamed at him. Soon hundred of people surrounded him, screaming out the people he had killed. "Luke I've come to kill you." he looked in the middle of the group to find Tear with her knife out. "DIE!" The group of people swarmed him and held him to the ground as Tear came up. She stood above him with her knife to his throat. Before he knew it a sword was next to her knife as well. "I trusted you Luke but now look what you've done." Guy growled at him. "Foolish child do you think we would let you live." Jade seethed as he placed his Spear on him as well. Soon all of them were above him with their weapens drawn, "Luke you have no right to live." Tear cooed in his ear. They all threw their weapons at him they all stared at him as he felt the objects pierce his flesh.

Luke's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. He checked his throat and chest to see if it really happened. He found only bare skin and sighed in relief. He sat up and leaned against the statue, that was enough sleeping for the night.

"**YOU CARRY A GREAT SIN ON YOUR SHOULDERS, CHILD OF MAN."**

Luke's stood up and looked around to find the source of the sound.

"Who are you" Luke asked the mysterious voice.

"**I AM A MESSENGER OF BEASTS, A GOD AMONG ANIMALS"**

The voice was deep almost like growling to Luke. He could feel the creature's presence but not it's location, which made him very nervous,

"What do you want? Do you want eat me?" The next sound he heared was the beast laughing at him.

"**NO I WILL NOT EAT YOU. BUT I AM IMPRESSED BY YOUR RESOLVE CHILD OF MAN. MOST HUMANS WOULD HAVE KILLED THEMSELVES IF THEY HAD THE BURDEN YOU CARRY."**

Luke himself started to laugh, it was ironic how a monster praised what he had down when people detested him for it, even himself.

"Resolve? No that's not it, in truth the only reason I'm still alive is that I'm to afraid to die. I'm such a cowered that I can't take my own life." Luke spat as himself.

**"EVEN COWEREDNESS SHOULD BE PRAISED FOR SUCH A SIN. I WILL GIVE YOU A GIFT MAN CHILD BUT IN RETURN YOU MUST DO ONE THING."**

''Wait what?, What do I have to do?" Luke wanted this gift whatever the hell it was, anything seemed like a blessing that could help him to survive.

"**YOU MUST LIVE, LIVE FOR THOSE WHO'S LIVES WERE TAKEN"**

Luke spun around when he finally found the source of the voice, it was the statue. The eyes of the beast started to glow a Bright red. Soon it was so bright Luke had to cover he eyes. As the Light enveloped him, his whole body started to scream in pain and he found himself falling to the floor. He clutched his sides as they felt like someone was pulling his ribs apart. He could hear his fingers crack and bend in unnatural ways. His eyes burned and his back felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. A rapid tingling sensation flew through his body all over his skin. the pain went on for minutes but to him what seemed like hours.

Soon just like that it was all over and he opened his eyes. He pushed himself up as much as he could and tried to take deep breaths. His whole body had that tingling sensation like it was asleep. He flexed his fingers but found something was amiss as he was having trouble doing that task. He looked down at his hands and felt his very heartbeat stop, these were not human hands.

He still had five digits but they were thick, pawlike, that had shap black claws coming from the middle of his fingers. He followed from his hand up to his arm and found that he had red fur instead of skin.

He struggled to get up saw that he was standing not on two feet but on four legs. He struggled to walk and found himself tripping over his feet. He looked around for any source of something with a reflective surface. He found a small puddle and looked upon it and gave a small yelp. His face looked like a hyena but had hints of wolf features in it. His teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were black with red pupils that were blood red. Thick black lines were under his eyes and he had a red bushy mane that went from the middle of his forehead to the back into his tail.

This was it, Luke started to panic and screamed his lungs out. But what came out was not a yell but a whimper like bark. It scared him how his voice was so beastly, it wasn't even human. His ears started to hurt as he could hear every little sound around him. One sound seem to draw all his senses towards it. Like an unknown force he found himself following the noise into a small clearing and set his eyes upon a boar. His heart started to beat faster and he felt his body stiffen and tense. He crouched low to the gound and felt his breath slow to a snail's pace. For Luke it was like he was watching someone else, that he was no longer in control of his body.

His sprang from his position and flew right into the boar. He was was now the size roughly as big as a horse so the boar was easily outmatched. Luke could feel his jaws slam down on the neck of the pig. He could feel the blood ooze into his mouth and the squeals of the animal ring in his ears. Soon there was only silence and the only sound was the wind shifting the trees. His eyes fell on the dead animal and like a small voice his instincts told him this thing was food.

Luke backed away from the skeletal remains regaining himself. His once rumbling stomach was now quiet for the first time in weeks. But he didn't care not after what he had just did, he had atacked and ate an animal like a wild monster. The word echoed in his head monster, monster, monster.

_'No I'm not a monster, I'm human! Human!'_

Luke flet his body respond to that word and could start to feel the same agonizing pain when he transformed. Instead it was the opposite, his ribs being pushed together, his eyes had less of the burning feeling and his back was being gently pushed back into place. Luke panted as he could feel himself returning to the normal human body that was once his own. He laid on the ground and looked at his hand once more seeing the familiar sight of the selnder fingers. He couldn't bring the energy to cry anymore, and his stomach was determined for him to not throw up the precious meal it had just recieved.

The only thing he thought of was the words of the statue that had given him this so called gift.

_'What does turning me into a monster have to do with helping me to carry my sin.'_Luke toiled with this question and when he found the answer he chuckled quietly to himself.

'_I see now is this my punishment, In order for me to survive to carry this sin, I have to live like a monster.'_

He struggled to get up as his bones moaned as they had been twisted and rearranged so much. He looked at the bones of the dead boar and felt a ting of sadness for it, as he had killed it in such a blind, hungry, rage. He went over and dug a small hole and placed the bones in it, covering it back up with dirt again. Luke looked at the sad little grave and did a small little pray. Looking around after he found a small little path too his right that went out of the grove. Grabbing the shredded fabric of his shirt he felt a bit embarrassed that all he had on was his shredded pants. Apparently the transformation had enough respect for him not to leave him naked, shirtless, but not naked. He made his way down the path and headed deeper into the woods without a word.

...

So there you go, hope it wasn't to weird for you. I'm sure you weren't expecting this kinda stuff to happen. But trust me especially in the next chaper Luke will no longer be alone so look forward to that. Thank you for reading hope to see you for the next chap!


	3. Falling from the sky

Chapter 3! HUZZAH! I'm so excited for this chapter because this is where the story gets rolling a bit. Oh and as I must say in ever bloody chapter **I do not own Tales of the Abyss NAMCO **

**does.**

...

He could see a huge mountain range beyond the trees as he ran through the edge of the forest. He was in beast form as it was better for traveling, he could go longer and faster than any human. For the last couple of weeks he had been practicing from changing into the beast and going back into his human self. It was always extremely painful so he stayed as one or the other for awhile. He stopped in his tracks and raised his head into the air sniffing for any signs of food.

Even though he was able to get food now the thing was that it was a pain to find. He found out there was only a select few of monsters that were edible. Allot of them were poison, or their skin was just to tough to eat, and the worst was that the monster was decayed and undead.He really had forgotten what it was like to taste cooked food, he had been eating rotten meat for so long.

His ears perked up as he could hear a noise a couple of feet in front of him. He creeped up near a tree to see if it was maybe a good meal. Instead there was a huge bear like creature with humongous claws. It easily towered over him, it had beady yellow eyes and giant fangs dripping in saliva. Black shaggy fur adorned it's body and all around it's feet were animal bones. Luke felt his instincts scream at him to run as far away as possible. He slowly backed up as quietly as he could, but stepped on a sharp rock. He gave a loud yelp and looked to find the bear looking towards his direction.

Luke felt his spine tingle in fear as the bear and him made eye contact. It gave a booming roar that rang in his ears causing him to cringe in pain. The bear came smashing through the trees straight at him roaring in unbridled fury. Luke tried to look as threatening as possible by bearing his teeth and growling. It had little effect as the Bear raised it's paw up and slammed it right into his side. The force of the blow sent Luke into the air and slamming into a tree. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the forest floor in pain. He looked up to see it charging at him again.

Getting up he dodged it's next blow and sprang on the bears back. He opened his jaws and bit a chunk of it's furry flesh, sinking his teeth as strong as he could into the mass. The bear roared in pain as it struggled to get Luke off it's back and slammed into trees in frustration. It was when that it started to shake violently that Luke lost his grip and was flung off. Hobbling on the ground the Bear growled angrily and slashed Luke's chest, causing three giant gashes that bleed furiously.

Luke found himself at the edge of a large cliff, what was worst was that his vision was getting wozy from blood loss. The bear was slowly walking twoards him grining as like it was saying this was the end for him. Luke eyed the cliff and the bear over and over deciding wich was the better choice.

_'Heh, screw it I rather fall to my death than be ripped apart..'_

Luke dived down the cliff just in time to miss the bears paw swing at his head. As he fell he could hear it's angered roar or missing another meal. Luke cringed in pain as he slammed into a couple of rocks and hit the ground in a loud thud. A sharp whimpered cry came out as it felt like his whole side shattered. He looked around him to find he had landed right to the side of a small dusty road.

'_Not good, I'm bleeding to death and I can't move and If I'm really lucky someone may come up and skin me to make a nice pelt."_

He became rigid when he heard an old cart coming up the hill towards him. He frantically went through the options in his head and found only one. He quickly forced his body to retake his human form, better to be found as a hurt human than a beast. The pain of this was unbearable as his bones were already damaged and were being forced to reposition themselves again. He let a out of cry of pain as it was final over and he was back to his human self again. Black spots started to appear in his eyes telling him that he was going to black out soon. The last thing he heard was the carriage stop right next to him and someones voice. "Whats this now.."

He shifted in his sleep as a powerful order overwhelmed his senses, the smell of alcohol and herbs. He pryed his eyes open like the were glued together and found himself in a room. It was a plane old room with white walls, one window, and a small picture on the wall. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in a big bed with a quilted blanket on top of him. He struggled to get up but found a hand on his forehead pushing him down. "Don't get up, yeah got a gash the size of my gran kid on your chest. Plus you have 7 broken ribs and a cracked bone in ya arm."

Luke looked at the souce of the had to find that it belonged to a small plump woman with a flowery dress on and an apron. Her face had some wrinkles on it making her look in her early 50's. He brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun and had a small golden necklace around her neck.

"Where.. am I..?" Luke groaned.

"My house" The woman replied as she was undressing some of Luke's wounds. He sucked in his breath as the cloth fabric was peeled off the bloody wound. The woman found Luke looking at her, she answered his question before he opened his mouth.

"You can call me Mam, just Mam, and if you call me an old bat I will throw you outta this house faster than a cat with it's ass on fire."

Luke gulped at the response and decided to stay quiet for awhile. He looked the out the window and saw that he was in a small quaint little village. From what he could see there were only a hand full of houses.There was a large hill though with a giant windmill on the top of it in the back.

"Alright kiddo get up, I'm gonna have to wash those wounds and your hair, that thing is looks like a rat chewed on it." Luke sat up and flinched, it was like someone was taking sharp needles to his skin. Mam helped him up and guided him through the house to the bathroom. She took a stool out directed him twoards it. Sitting down he saw that she sat right behind him with a small knife. She picked up a large chunk of his hair and examined it.

"Look at this hair good grief boy!" Luke could feel the shape knife tear into his hair, form what he could feel it was gonna be a bit below his shoulders. As she was cutting his hair away his sights came twoards a mirror right in front of him, what was reflected in it made his mind spin.

He was nothing like the spoiled Duke that he was once before. His hair was longer than before matted and tangled with mud caked into it. He was stick thin to the point you could kinda see his ribs. All over his body were tiny scars and scratches. His eyes looked wild and fierce as they were now a deep red. He was still a little built but it was still small muscle. He kept staring at the visage entranced by it, sure he had seen himself in the reflection of the river but never this clearly. Before he knew it a bucket of warm water was being splashed on his head causing him to jump.

Mam grabbed a shampoo bottle and dumped it on his head and started to scrub his scalp. Luke could feel his head tingle like crazy as the shampoo was worked in. He decided now was a good time as any to ask his next question.

"How long ago was Akzeriuth destroyed?"

Mam sighed she caculated the number in her head.

"2 months ago at least."

Luke's eyes widened, had it really been that long? He had spent a good 60 days or more in the wilderness, he knew it would have been awhile but.. Another bucket of water splashed his head and could feel a towel patting his cut hair dry. It felt so odd for his hair to fell so short and clean, he realized how wonderful shampoo was. Mam took a new roll of bandages and wrapped his chest up with it.

"Alright then its back ta bed with ya, you still have some broken bones to heal." She patted his back and they went back into the room and he laid down.

"Try to get some more sleep alright kid."

'Luke"

Mam turned looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"My name...Luke"

"I see then, well Luke try to get some sleep." She gave him a soft smile and closed the door behind her as she went out.

Luke fell into a deep slumber and for the first time in months didn't have any nightmares.

...

Well there you go you have now meet Mam, god I love this woman. Yeah this chapter was a little short but still good I think. No more Luke talking to himself and if your wondering about the others like Guy, and Tear don't worry they will all be in this soon. Thank you and hope you come again for chapter 4.


	4. Sheep hunt

Okay 4th chapter people!

Ugh and** I do not own Tales of the Abyss NAMCO** does blah, blah, blah.

Oh and thank you guys for the reviews I look forward to more!

...

It was the next morning after Luke's haircut and he was sitting at the kitchen table salivating. Mam was cooking breakfast for them, the smell was so intoxicating for him. His stomach seemed to be dancing in anticipation with him.

"Alright he ya go Luke"

Mam put a big plate of eggs, bacon, and toast right in front him. Luke didn't hesitate to dig in, it wasn't raw meat it was cooked food. Luke wanted to cry this was the best cooked food he had ever eaten. The chiefs back at the manor had no chance of beating this meal no way.

'If you keep eating so fast like that your choke" Unfortunately her warning came a little to late as he started pounding his chest to dislodge the large chunk of bacon in his throat.

"You idiot what did I just say! pain in the ass.." Like it was a routine for her she got up and slammed her palm on his back. The clump came flying out of his mouth right across the kitchen from the force of her blow.

" Th..ank..s.. cough!.." Luke hoarsely said, but then continued to shovel the food back down.

"HEY! Keep that up and I will make you eat the silverware instead of the food!'' Luke sighed and tried to manage eating his food slowly, it wasn't his fault that her food tasted so good. Completely cleaning his whole plate Luke sat in the chair as Mam cleaned up. He jumped a mile though when the door in the kitchen flew open with a loud bang.

''HEY GRANNY! I heard there was a guy staying over here!" A little girl with her brown hair in pigtails and a green sundress with flip flops came in. He looked at her and she looked at him for a good minute.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" was her only reply to him. Luke toatlly forgot that all he had on was a ripped pair of pants. His cheeks flushed and he looked back down on at the table.

"Okayyy, oh granny Mr.Craig needs you to come help him with the sheep."

"Tell him I'll come over soon with some help." Mam went from the kitchen and into her room leaving Luke in the kitchen with the little girl.

"So whats you name?" He looked to find her right in his face.

"Uh Luke.."

"Really, Luke huh? My names Chela." She have him a big wide grin.

"So why were you hurt? Where do you come from? You got funny eyes and hair! Why are you.."

Questions flew out of her mouth so fast Luke felt his brain explode trying to keep up.

"Leave the boy alone Chela, and get outta here ya supposed to be helping your mother!"

"Uggghhhh FINE...jeez" the little girl pulled away from him and bounced out of the house in a little skip. Luke then felt soft fabric hit his face to find a plain white tee flop in his lap.

"I'm still working on sewing you a new shirt ya got a unique sense of style from what I can tell. Wear this for now and come with me." Luke pulled the shirt over his head and followed her out of the house.

Sun hit his eyes and the fresh smell of flowers and grass filled his nose. He looked behind him to see that he was staying at a small little house, maybe good enough to house three people at most. It had a giant oak tree by the side of the house that shaded it from the sun. It was quiet and the breeze was gentle and and relaxing

'_This is a really big change from the woods, especially no bugs uggghhh, I hated the bugs."_Luke felt his skin crawl just thinking about it. He followed Mam into a large field with big white, fluffy, sheep grazing in it. A nervous man with choppy black hair came running up to them, he looked to be about in his 30's.

"Thank Yulia your here Mam!" The man looked at her then at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this?'' he asked her still looking at Luke.

"This is the boy I found at the bottom of the cliff, his name is Luke."

"Luke? well I'm glad your out of bed! my name is Craig nice to meet you!" He held out his hand and shook Luke's in greeting.

"Craig I heard ya needed help again..what did ya do this time?" Mam grumbled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh NO!! That's right! One of the sheep broke out of the fence again!!" Craig grabbed his hair in his fists and cried in agony like someone was stabbing him.

"Well why the hell are ya asking me for help!? I'm friggin 54 years old and ya want me to chase after sheep?! Your 32 years old and ya still can't watch your own damn sheep!" Craig looked like a bug eyed cat as Mam grilled him with her unbridled furry.

"Luke get out there" Luke looked at Mam with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You think I'm gonna let you stay here for free? Go out there and find that sheep!"

Luke looked at Craig who kept apologizing and thanking him at the same time. Luke gave a big sigh and scratched the back of his head. This was the last thing he wanted to do, go sheep hunting.

"what are ya sigh for? Get out there!" Mam kicked his behind causing him to stumble forward into the field.

Now ever since Luke got the ability to transform he found that his senses while human were allot sharper than before. Of course they weren't anywhere close to when he was a beast but still it was helpful. Luke walked further into the field and jumped the fence that kept the other sheep in place. He waited until he was far enough so he couldn't hear them. He kneeled and placed his ear to the ground and waited. He could a faint patter of hoofed feet a couple of feet away from him, so he followed it. Sure enough right in front of him was a small little sheep. It's wool was so fluffy that it enveloped it's body, leaving only a liitle of it's face and eyes out. Luke crouched on the ground and started calling to it like it was a cat.

"Come on little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." It looked up at him and stared a bit before taking a couple of steps twoards him.

'_How ironic a few days ago I would have eaten one these guys,...whoa that's sounds so wrong to think while I'm human ugghhh.." _He snapped back from his thoughts and found the sheep nibbling on his fingers. He smiled and started to pet it's soft head and ears, it gave a small 'baa' in reply. He stood up and started to walk back to the fence and checked if it was following him. Sure enough like a little puppy it trotted right behind him. He picked it up and put it back into the fence and made his way back to Craig and Mam.

"Did ya find it?" Mam asked when he got back.

"Yeah I put it back into the fence just now."

"Oh thank you so much Luke, really! Every time I go near them the freak and run away, I can never catch them." Craig sighed at his own worthlessness.

"From now on Craig Lukes gonna come over and help ya with sheep now."

"What, why?" Luke never stayed in one place for long due to his constant fear of being killed for his crime of Azeriuth. After he was fully healed he was gonna leave here again and move on.

"Kid we need all the help we can in this town, theres only so many of us." Mam said in a somewhat tired tone.

"Besides I also saved your ass."

Luke felt a tinge of quilt as he she said that, it was true she did save his life. He remembered how his selfishness had destroyed Akzeriuth. He didn't want to make mistakes anymore because of himself.

"Okay, I'll help." Luke sighed in defeat.

"That's great! Because they sure seem to like you!" Craig cheered. Luke looked at him confused and turned around to find the small sheep still behind him baaing at him.

After putting the sheep back in the pen they were back at Mam's house. She was cooking lunch for them while Luke waited at the table again. He watched her cook and it reminded him of a mother. This woman had taken him in with no questions and was nursing him back to health without asking for anything but a couple of simple chores. This made him think back to his own mother. In truth he never had felt any sort of mother child connection with her. When she would talk to him even when he was little it always felt like she was talking to someone else, not him. It made him feel so lonely. She usually tried her best to avoid him like, he was something that would hurt her. It wasn't until recently when Van called him a worthless replica and he meet Asch that he realized why. He wasn't her 'Luke', he was just this thing that constantly reminded her of what she lost.

He snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand placed on his head. He looked up to find Mam smiling as she placed his plate in front of him. Her hand was so warm and soft, like magic just that one movement had pulled him from those painful memories. She moved her hand and moved to the other end of the table. Luke wanted to cry for some reason, old mucky feelings were so easily washed away with one pat. Just like the mother he had always yearned for, one that would come and save him. He never realized that he had warm tears trickling down his cheeks and into his plate.

"Eat up now before it gets cold." Mam said as she slowly ate her food not giving any grief for his crying. Luke wiped his tears from his face and started eating the warm.

"Your a really good cook you know." Luke whispered as he tried to keep the tears back.

"Better be after 40 years" Luke smiled and they countinued to eat their meal.

...

The end of this chapter made me want to cry with Luke. And don't worry OC's won't rule this fic in fact in the next chapter someone else comes into the picture dunDunDUN!! So I will leave you questing who. See you in chapter 5!


	5. Meeting an old freind

**EXTRA!- ****Look on my profile for link to see the picture of beast Luke!**

Check it out if you want a clear pic of what he looks like when he transforms.

Chapter 5 people! Please review good or bad just don't rip out my soul!

...

Luke had spent 3 weeks at this quaint little town so far. He had to admitted it, he loved it here. And it was better than sleeping in the woods that's for sure. He even went through a usual routine every day now. Getup, eat breakfast, help Craig with the sheep, and go back to Mam's house to help her with the household chores. Sometimes he would walk around town and hang out with the other folks who were all really nice. Unfortunately that little girl Chela would come over allot and hang out. She drove Luke nuts, always giving him grief and not shutting up. They would usually fight over food at dinner and yell at one another. When Luke went to help Craig with the sheep, he spent halve the time trying to catch the dang things. It was then Luke asked why Craig had sheep in the first place when he was horrible with them. Craig looked at Luke in surprise and replied with,

"Wow! That's actually a good question!"

Luke was sitting up in bed fumbling with his hair and gave a big yawn. He stretched his tired limbs and stumbled into the kitchen. He found his plate already set up so he started eating.

He looked up to find Mam walking into the kitchen with a bundle of cloths in her hand.

"mm morning" Luke grumbled.

"Morning to yourself, I've finished making your cloths. I've also made extra pairs just in case."

He unfolded them and saw that he had a pair of long black pants. His shirt was white and short sleeved but in the back it was black and longer than the rest of the shirt. Also on the back was his famous little devil mark but it was red instead. He also found black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. Luke had no shoes though, this was because of his new bad habit. When he first transformed in the woods he left his shoes behind, so he was barefoot the whole time on his wild escapade. He found them uncomfortable but he had a strange feeling it may be another side affect of his ability to change. So Mam decided to at least make him these socks that had a hole for the front end of the foot.

Luke smiled at the outfit, he got up and went into the bathroom and changed. It felt so nice again to have a good set of cloths again. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another piece of toast.

"Ya better get going soon, Craigs gonna loose more sheep the longer you wait."

"Ughhh why even bother? They always get loose everyday."

Luke nibbled on his toast and sat down at the table again, daydreaming from the lack of sleep.

Mam eyed him and gave an aura of anger that was undetected by Luke at the moment. Before he knew it she had sent him sailing out the door and into the dirt with the toast still in his mouth.

"Get your ass moving! Ya not staying her for free!"  
"Yes Mam." Luke grumbled still in a daze. He heard Mam shuffle back into the house mumbling curses under her breath. Luke sat up and dusted himself off, it was then he noticed someone was standing next to him. He looked up and felt his eyes widen and his toast fall out of his mouth.

"Guy?!'  
Sure enough there was the blond haired swordsman looking down at Luke with the same expression he had on his face.

"Luke is that you?!" Guy screamed estatic kneeling down and and grabbing Luke's shoulders like he was just a figment of his imagination.

"Guy what are you doing here?" Luke still couldn't get past the fact that Guy was right in front of him

"I've been looking for you forever!! I was beginning to think you didn't survive Akzeriuth!"

"You were looking for me?" Luke said still entranced.

"Of course I have! Right after Akzeriuth I went looking for you! What happened to you!?"

Luke sat there and let the new information process in his head. From what Guy had told him he had been looking for him for 3 months straight!

"Your lying." Was all Luke could say.

Guy looked hurt as Luke said this but composed himself.

"I'm not lying Luke, I searched all over the ruins of Akzeriuth and then went all around the towns in the area looking for you! But I couldn't find you! I even left the group to still search for you!"

Luke looked at the ground biting his lip to keep his tears at bay. Luke for so long felt the he had been left to rot and die. But now here was Guy who abounded all the others to go look for him alone.

"Luke.." Guy could sense Luke's tears and put his hand on Luke's back, rubbing it to calm him down.

"I have to tell you though this is the last place I expected to find you!" Guy laughed as he tried to lighten the mood.

Luke couldn't believe it, Guy went through all that and was now trying to cheer him up. In this situation Guy should be the one angry and upset.

"You wouldn't believe were I used to be then." Luke chuckled. Guy looked at Luke with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later.." Luke got up and wiped his eyes, before he heard Craig running down the street.

"LUKE!! The sheep! The sh...; e...EeeEP!!" Craig cried frantically while trying to catch his breath.

"They got loose again didn't they?" Luke sighed at the nervous man.

"YEeee...esss!!"

Guy looked at Craig and Luke confused at the current situation.

"Guy I have to take care of this real quick, you come with if you want." Luke asked his friend who shrugged in reply.

"Sure why not?"

They all made their way down to the field, Craig apologizing as he rambled on about how the event occurred. Luke dully listened as he knew it was the same thing that always that caused this to happen, Craig himself. Guy meanwhile watched them and let Luke's existence sink in. So many questions where racing through his mind on how Luke the spoiled noble, had taken residence in such a small town that its wasn't on the map. Even from the quick conversation he just had he could tell Luke had really changed. He seemed to give off this unusual aura of experience that one never think would come off of someone like him. But there was something else, something Guy couldn't put his finger on, something dangerous.

They had arrived at the field and found all the sheep on the other side of the gate.

"Well you managed to get them all to escape this time Craig."

Luke hopped the fence and stood out near the sheep who were grazing. He placed his fingers in his mouth and gave a long, loud whistle. All the sheep perked up and started walking right towards him. In a little line they went through the opened gate and back into the pen without any resistance. Luke closed the gate but then heard a little 'baa'. Sure enough there was the big fluffy one standing next to him with big eyes. Luke sighed bit smiled as he picked it up and placed it in the pen with the other. He gave another hop over the fence and was just in time to see Guy's face. He was looking at him with big eyes and his mouth slightly open.

"Uhh what?" Luke asked a little put off by his friend's reaction

"I never dreamed in my life to see the day when you would be herding sheep." Guy said with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Oh come on it's not that big of a deal.."

"Are you kidding? If we ever tried to make you do that back in the manor you would have had a fit!" Guy laughed

Luke blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Its not like I wanna do it! It's just Mam would kill me if I didn't!"

"Mam? Is she that lady who threw you outta the house this morning?" Guy asked.

"Yeah she's really rough but shes helped me out allot." Luke said with a big smile on his face. Guy was surprised by his smile, he had never in his whole life seen Luke smile like that in the manor.

"Hmmm I think I wanna meet the Mam." Luke looked at Guy and then shrugged.

"Sure. I'm sure if you ask she'll let you stay at her place."

"Is that were your staying?" Guy asked.

"Yep."

Luke opened the door to the house and led Guy inside. There is where he meet the plump woman Luke had been thrown out by.

"Who the is this?" Mam asked Luke.

"This is Guy one my friend."  
"Really, does he have a place to stay?"

"Nope."

Mam nodded and then pointed to the stairs.

"You can bunk up there if you want."

"Oh that would be great, thank you." Guy said.

"Luke can you head the Chela's house and get some food form her mom, I'll so Guy around." Mam said this with a very authority voice.

"Uh okay, I'll be right back." With that Luke left the house and Mam sat down at the table, she pointed to the other chair for Guy to sit down also.

"So how do you know Luke?" She started drinking a glass of coffee.

"Oh well I worked for his family for awhile." Guy chalantlie said.

"I see." It was silent for awhile until Guy decided to ask a couple of his own questions.

"So how did you find Luke?"

"I found him at the bottom of a cliff bleeding to death." Mam still silently sipped.

"What?! Did he tell you why?!" Guy panicked and stood up from his chair.

"Nope but that's up to him when he wants to tell us."

"But,.." Guy sat down in the chair again gripping his fist in frustration.

"Is anything else that's happened." Guy solemnly asked.

"He has allot of nightmares, almost every-night about Akzeriuth."

"Did he tell he you about that?"

"No but from him screaming in his dreams I can surmise what happened."

Mam put her cup down and looked at Guy with calm old eyes.

"You take good care of that kid, god knows he needs it"

"I will"

The door in the kitchen opened and Luke walked tired and depressed with a handful of various foods in his arms. He flopped all the stuff on the counter and sat down with other two.

"Okay I got the food can we have lunch now." Luke whined a bit.

"Chela gave you hard time again." Mam gave a hardy laugh.

"Don't get me started.." Luke sighed while Guy looked on curiously.

"Who Chela?"

"A really annoying little girl who never stops complaining and is just a complete pain."

Luke yelled in aggravation while he rubbed his forehead.

"Sounds like someone I know" Guy teased leaving Luke blindsided and flustered.

"I'm not like like that!"

Guy just shrugged but the put on his thinking face when Luke looked away. He certainly had allot of questions for Luke after.

...

So I think chapter 6 should be up soon also maybe tomorrow. So thank you for reading this chapter and get ready for drama in the next chapter!

bye bye!


	6. Tear of Rage

DRAMA, ACTION unfold in this chapter! and **I do not own Tales of the Abyss**

Please enjoy.

...

After their lunch was finished Guy gabbed Luke and they headed outside. They went under the big oak tree were Luke looked curiously at Guy's silence

"So how do you like Mam's cooking?" Luke tried to bring a smile to his friends face which was unusually serious.

"Fine." Was Guy's only reply.

Luke could feel in his gut that something bad was gonna occur between them.

"Luke I need you to tell me what happened at Azeriuth."

Luke felt a not appear in his throat and quickly averted his eyes from Guy's face to the ground.

"Nothing, I came here.."

"That's a Lie! If you did then were did you get those scars on your arm?!" Guy pointed the only visible part of his arm by his shoulder that laid bare allot of tiny scares.

"Look that doesn't matter just forget about!"

Luke was starting to get nervous and angry and Guy could tell but he wasn't gonna let up.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter of course it does! From what I heard you almost Died!" Guy waited for a response and saw Luke still looking at the ground.

"Just forget it." Luke started to turn away but Guy grabbed his arm and pulled him back and locked eyes with him.

"I'm not gonna forget it! I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what happened! Why did you leave Azeriuth?!"

Luke couldn't hold it in anymore and felt his anger flare up.

"Why? WHY!? I left because I killed thousands of people! With my own hands I had brought thousands of innocent women, children, and men die! And trust me they don't let me forget it! They come to me every night cursing my existence of some damned replica that never was supposed to Exist! And when I went for solace and help all I heard were the words wishing the same exact thing the people of Akzeriuth wanted! To see my dead body along with everyone else!"

Luke gasped for breath and saw he was crying. He quickly wiped the tears in aggravation of his own weakness. Using his inhuman like strength he tore his arm away form guy and ran off to the sheep field. Guy stood there blindsided by the sudden burst of rage, anger, and sadness emitted form his friend. He thought back on what Luke had said and realized what he was talking about. before he had gone to find Luke he had meet the others and they had exchanged words with one another what happened. Gut felt a surge of quilt rise within him as he remembered what had been said and reminded himself Luke had heard it all, especially Ansie's words.

Luke sat in the green field sitting on the ground picking at grass in agitation. He didn't know what to feel at the moment but he certainly knew he was upset. He was confused whether or not he should feel guilty what he had said to Guy. It was true he messed up royally by listening to Van's words and destroyed all those people but. But why was he placed with all the blame, he thought he was trusting a good friend. It angered him how they thought they were so superior to him thinking they would never they fall for the same thing he did. They always mocked him on the journey about his trust and how he couldn't see the truth. Besides Guy Van was the only other friend he ever had. He was never allowed to make any other friends, he was yelled at if he ever came near any other kids. But now though he hated Van, truly hated him. Playing him like a fool and using him as his toll his whole life. He was certainly never going to even listen to any more venom that poured out of that man's mouth.

He felt the familiar nibbling sensation and found Cotton was the one nibbling his finger. He had called the sheep Cotton well because he looked like a giant walking Cotton ball with eyes, no logic to it. He gave it the usually pat down and on its head and stared at the scenery a bit more.

"You know life really sucks sometimes, eh buddy?"

The sheep looked up at him and tilted it's head as if to say why.

"Talking to sheep now Luke?"  
He turned around and found Guy standing behind him. Luke didn't reply still struggling with his own feelings.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Luke. I was just worried about you." Guy came over and sat down next to Luke. Luke sighed in his head, of course now he would have to feel guilty he conscience would never let him live it down.

"It's not your fault you have a right you did look for me for three months." Luke replied.

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I do, now that you said that!... Sorry its just that I'm a bit moody."

"Well I would be to after what you went through. You have the right to be a little moody."

Luke gave a small 'ha' in reply and they sat there for a bit.

"What do you think about this place Guy?"

"That's a little random. But I like it here it's quiet and peaceful and full of life. It wouldn't be a bad place to live. Allot better than that stuffy manor." guy said looking over the scenery with Luke.

"Yeah I thought that too... I don't wanna go back Guy."

Guy looked down at Luke in surprise noticing Luke still talking on.

"I feel like if I go back I'm not going to survive. Like I would die there."

"Why would you say that? What about your mother and father?"

Luke picked at some more grass and noticed he was making the ground have a bald spot.

"I don't belong there I never did that's Asch"s home not mine, I'm not going also carry the burden of stealing someones life."

Guy nodded in understanding and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"If that's the case then I guess I'll stick around with you."

"Why you don't have to? I mean it would be great for you to be here to but I don't wanna make you stay!" Guy laughed at Luke's distress and patted him on the shoulder again.

"Who sayss your making me stay? I like it here and besides were friends arn't we?"

Luke looked at Guy for a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we are,"

They both jumped a mile when a sudden flash of lighting and a crack

of thunder wreaked across the sky. In a matter of seconds rain started pelting down on them.

''Well guess this means we better head back" Guy shrugged as Luke started to put the sheep back into the barn. They both started running back to Mam's house and entered the abode sopping wet.

"Don't get water all over the floor! Or I'll use you to clean it up!"

Mam shouted from the other room leaving Luke to go grab the towels himself. He threw one to Guy who hung it over his shoulders. Before either one could speak Luke felt his spine tingle down to his through his body. He look outside the window and could hear a familiar noise and wanted to throw up.

"Luke whats wrong?"

Luke kept looking at the door and began to pale.

"It's here, It's come all the way here!"

Luke ran out the door and Guy quickly followed behind his friend into the storm. Luke could hear really hear the roar now and so could Guy. Luke's sensitive ears could hear something else was with the beast as well, it was coming very close to the entrance of the town. They both skidded to a halt and saw what was going on. The giant monster Bear that had almost killed him was now on a rampage and trying to kill a person. It was swinging it's blood red claws at them making them tumble to the ground with a bad scratch on their arm. Luke squinted his and eyes to make out the figure, but it didn't take him long.

"TEAR!"

She whirled around and looked at Luke with shock glazed over her eyes.

"LUKE?!"

Guy ran out to the bear and pulled his sword from his seethe and began a flurry of moves against it. The bear gave an agitated grunt as small little cuts erupted from his stomach, it swung it's massive claws and right into Guy's own gut. Guy flew acoss the ground and slammed into muddy ground and with the wind knocked outta him. Tear got up from the ground an threw an array of knives into the creature's face. Whirling around it pawed at the knifes in fury, while Tear ran over to Luke.

"What are you doing here?!" luke screamed over the fury of the storm.

"I should you ask you the same! Wheres you sword!?" tear yelled.

"I ...don't have one!"

The Bear roared and threw the knives on the ground and started stampeding towards them.

"Dammit!" Tear threw pushed Luke aside and tried to throw the bear off, but was hurtled to the ground as well next to Luke. Guy staggered from the ground jumped on the creature's back making it claw at him furiously. Luke's eyes widen and his body started shaking. An anger started to rear it's ugly head inside him, an anger that was animalistic. Tear looked up as she felt an unknown energy emit from Luke, and could hear an inhuman growl emit form his throat. She watched in horror and amazement as the young boy transformed into a snarling beast.

Luke could feel the his paws dig into the muddy soil, his back arch, and his teethe clench together. His eyes were ablaze with an animalistic rage as he caught the attention of the Bear monster. It noticed the prey that eluded it was right in front of it. Guy dropped from the bears back and just stared at the wolf creature that had been his friend and little brother a minute ago. Luke snarled as he and the bear circled each other staring one other down. The bear sprang forward but Luke was quicker, who dived underneath and sprang upward and bit into it's neck. The bear reared back in agonizing pain as blood poured down from the wound. Luke took this opportunity and bit onto it's leg causing it to fumbled down into the ground. The bear swiped at Luke's side and caused a deep gash near his ribs, but this didn't faze him. Instead he turned around and tore into it's arm almost completely ripping it off. The bear reared up one time and gave a thunderous roar before collapsing to the ground for the last time in a pool of blood.

The only sound that was heard after was the rain and the painting of Luke's breath. Tear watched as Luke staggered around like he didn't know what to do. she looked back at Guy who was still watching Luke. Luke looked at Tear and staggered near her, this is when she noticed the blood pouring down his side. He collapsed on the ground in a great furry heap. Tear felt her body move even without thinking and found herself right in front of the beast. He lifted his wet muddy head and put in her lap and gave a small whimper. she lifted her hand and and patted his head as the rain continued to fall.

...

So there you go, what will happen next? Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!

Love reviews!


	7. Hero and Beast

So Chapter 7 is here. I'm very thankful for the reviews I have been getting and would love to see more

Please enjoy!

...

Tear held Luke's head and watched his sides rise and fall with each breath, she was still quite alarmed with what just happened. Guy to was having the same issue and kept his eye's locked on the beast, Luke.

"Guy help me bring him inside, you too young lady."  
They both turned around and found Mam behind them her hands on her hips.

Luke heard this and struggled to get up, he started to turn back to normal but Mam stooped him.

"Stop, if you turn back the wound will be allot more serious on you human body like last time, wait until I stitch it up."

Luke nodded and raised off from the ground on all fours, his fur sopping wet. Tear let her mouth drop as she now show how large he was, his shoulders were right up to her own shoulder and considering for some four legged animals that was huge. Tear walked next to him as the slowly made their way back into the house. Guy checked the monster to see if it was dead. Form the amount of blood and a gash right into it's neck there was no way it was getting back up. He then followed there others with some of his own minor injuries. When they entered Mam's house Tear was surprised that Mam had already set towels all over the wooden floor.

"Okay Luke lay down here, make sure you don't lay on the side with the wound."

Mam commanded. Luke gave a grunt and laid down on the towels exposing the fleshy and bloody mess that was on his side. Mam grabbed a towel soaked with anti-bacteria ointment and pressed it onto the wound. Tear who was kneeling next to Mam cringed a little as Luke gave a loud yelp as the ointment seeped into the wound. She couldn't heal him with her own wounded shoulder.

"Honey calm him down. I'm gonna start stitching it up."

Mam gritted as Luke was fidgeting a bit.

Tear contemplated what she could do that would calm him down but it didn't take her long to figure out what. She started petting him again and she could automatically feel him relax.

Guy watched from the back as Mam skillfully stitched the wound together as Luke whimpered from time to time.

After a bit Mam finished and cleaned off the rest of the area around the wound.

"Okay that should do it, you can change back Luke."

After her reply Tear quickly moved her hand as the body of the great beast shrank into the body of a 17 year old. Tear noticed that Luke seemed to be in pain as the transformation occurred. Luke pushed himself from the bloody towels and looked at Mam with ragged breath.

"How...d..did..you know it was me? I..never...told you.."

Mam signaled for Tear to come over to look at her shoulder and answered Luke's question.

"When I was driving the carriage I saw you fall from the cliff while you were transformed. It didn't take me long to notice that you as human were in the same spot were the beast should have been."

Luke looked shocked as he realized what that meant. She took him in even when she knew he was a monster. Luke could only smile at this and tried to stand up but sharp pain wracked through his body. He found himself being supported by Guy who led him into his room. Luke laid on his bed and gave a sigh and stared out of the window as the rain smashed against the window pane.

Guy stood above him and a grim silence hung over the room.

"So what happened back there."

Luke felt his stomach not and tried not to make eye contact with Guy.

"After Akzeriuth I went into the woods fearing that you guys would..well to put it bluntly kill me.." Guy felt his nerves twitch that Luke would even think of such a thing but he was really distraught at the time.

"I was in the woods about 3 or 4 weeks, I was starving since I had no sword to kill anything and I was an idiot when it came to camping. I found some ruins in the woods and that's where I meet 'it'. "

"'It'?" Guy narrowed his eyebrows at that comment and let Luke continue.

"I don't know what it was but it said that it was the 'God of Beasts' or something. But it told me that it would give me a gift to survive, it just asked for one thing."

"What did you give it Luke!?" Guy immediately yelled agitated.

"Nothing, all it asked was for me to live on and carry my sins. After that I was turned into that monster and...and survived 2 months in the woods." Luke made sure to leave the part out of his first kill, that he didn't need to tell.

"That's where you were before you came here?...what was it like?" Guy found himself sitting on the bed as all of this sunk in.

"Weird, I mean not everyday you run around on all fours hunting...It never did feel like 2 months though. Everyday it was just devoted looking for the basic needs of the body, food and water."

Guy couldn't believe how Luke was just talking about it like it was nothing.

"It was when I meet that bear thing that my chest was cut open and i jum..fell off the cliff and Mam found me. And here I've been ever since." Luke looked back at Guy and found him rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"So what are you going to do now Luke.."

He looked up and found Tear with a bandaged shoulder was talking to him.

"Are you just gonna live here in denial while people die because of Van and do nothing? Are you not going to redeem yourself ?" she continued coldly. Luke returned the same cold glare back at her with no remorse.

"Why is your merry little band missing a flute player?"

Before he knew Tear had walked up to him and slapped him across the face, Luke didn't even budge. Guy went to move but the look Tear gave him that screamed the word no.

"I thought maybe when you said you were in the wild that cleared your head but I guess some of that spoiled duke did survive."

She was caught off guard when Luke started laughing at the comment.

"What are you talking about? The spoiled Duke survived? That's where your wrong, in fact he died that day after Akzeriuth. And what was born from his ash's was not a hero...but a beast." Luke ended that note with a somber tone as he looked at his hand. The room was filled with a chilling silence as Tear scanned Luke's body. His shirt was gone so she could see the hundreds of tiny scars and the old gashes on his chest.

"In times like this Luke sometimes it is better to have a beast than a hero. You were told to survive in order to receive your power, well if you don't help us you will die when Van tries to recreate the world with replicas."

Both guy and Tear looked at her in shock at the news of Van's plan.

"Allot has happened while you two were gone. All I can say is that we really do need all the help we can get."

Luke put his hand over his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Why is Van trying to fill the world with replicas?" Guy shouted

"He thinks that is the only way to destroy the score, by killing everyone in this world. So in the end we must find him and kill him."

Tear explained.

"Are you okay with that Tear?" Luke asked with his hand still covering his face.

"It doesn't matter what I think he has to be stopped either way." Tear answered showing no emotion. This did not settle right with Luke.

"That's a bunch of Bull, what are you trying to be the soulless marauder? If your angry about it you should say something." He saw Tear twitch a bit and saw that his comment had hit a soft spot.

"Luke!..." before Guy could finish he felt a hand fall down on his shoulder and found it belonged to Mam.

"Alright kids that's enough time for bed, NOW." Mam looked down in surprise after her forceful command to find Guy doing a little dance away from her.

"What's your problem?" she asked a little offended.

"Guy has a phobia of women." Luke answered still looking at Tear who was looking away from him. Mam gave a small 'huh' and replied with,

"Guy's never gonna get laid then huh?" Everyone in the room turned a bright shade of red especially Guy.

"Mam?? MAM!! WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO TO BED OKAY!?" Luke screamed like an embarrassed kid with his parents. Tear still a little shocked at the comment was able to ask her own question.

"'AChem"Where will I stay the night?"

"You can stay in Guy's room upstairs, Guy can sleep in Luke's room on the floor. That alright with you Guy?" Guy nodded frantically and got himself his own blanket and pillow and set it up on the floor. With that Mam said her good nights and Tear went quietly upstairs leaving Luke and Guy alone.

"What a way to start of a reunion huh?" guy chuckled a bit as the whole house was saturated with unease.

"I'm just that lucky with people I guess." Luke huffed in reply in bed.

There was a bit of a pause but Guy wasn't gonna let it last.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Luke looked at friend confused.

"How was it when she petted you?" Guy gave a sly grin as Luke's face flared up.

"Whaa..?? What makes you ask that!?"

"I saw you wagging your tail when she did, from what I know that usually means a dog is really happy." Guy couldn't continue as a pillow was thrown into his face.

"Shut up! Go to bed! It's been a long day!" Luke blurted out as he turned around in bed to look out the window.

"Okay, okay, good night." Guy smiled as he now had another pillow and fell asleep.

Luke however had allot on his mind about what Tear had said and was struggling with the difficult question. Would he join up with those who abandoned him, or would he stay and ignore the world's peril from this town_."In times like this Luke sometimes it is better to have a beast than a hero."_Luke heard those words echo in his head and gripped his blankets close. In Luke's heart he knew that he couldn't stay here forever as things were now. He always had felt that sooner or later that something like this would rear it's ugly head. Besides he also felt another force within him pushing him on. Luke's animal instincts were very strong lately and he was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"Maybe it's time to blow off some steam..." he said to himslef before falling into slumber himself.

...

Augghh man I hope Tear and Luke's conversation was not to confusing and as well as Luke's thoughts. I promise if that it is I will clear it up in the chapter regardless.

Thank you for reading this chapter!


	8. Be yourself

Chapter 8 this one may be a bit short I think but allot happens.

so enjoy!

...

It was the next morning and Luke was the first one up. He was used being dragged outta bed by Mam at this time so it was automatic. He quietly stepped over Guy and went into the kitchen closing the door behind him.

"I got breakfast ready for ya.." Mam called as she placed the usual food in front of him. He scarfed down the food and immediately made his way out of the door.

"Your not going to wait for them ta get up before you go to work now?"

"No I need time to think about what to do anyway." he solemnly answered.

"It's hard to choose between what you want and what is right. But whatever you choose I will understand either way."

Luke turned around and smiled at her.

"I know you will." Luke walked out the door and casualy walked down the road and was very surprised to find none of the sheep had escaped today.

"They were very skittish last night, something was giving them the creeps" Craig answered as he walked out into the field towards Luke.

"I'm not surprised I would have been too" Luke mumbled.

"Well that means you have the day off I guess huh?" Craig smiled.

"Guess so.." Luke had a favorite spot near the sheep field. It was a big hill that looked over the town that had a nice breeze. He laid atop the hill and looked at the sky as the clouds drifted by giving him cool shade. He closed his eyes and let his senses take in everything, he could hear birds far way singing merry tunes and the flutter of leaves in the trees. One sound caught his attention and he smiled to himself as he knew what it was.

"So Tear is there something you wanna talk about?" She jumped a bit as she was tottaly caught off gaurd that he could sense her presence. Luke looked up to find her sitting next to him with her legs pressed up against her chest and her fingers locking them into place.

"Luke, when Guy went to go look for you I almost did as well but I had a responsibility that the others did not."

Luke was a bit surprised that she even thought of the option of looking for him, but at the same time depressed that she didn't.

"Being Van's sister it's my responsibility to right his actions, whether I feel upset by at it at all I will not be selfish and let the world..!" She was stopped by Luke placing his hand over her mouth and giving her a stern look.

"I see this about what I said last night you didn't get what I meant. I was trying to tell you that you should express your emotions more and not try to bottle yourself up with all this so called responsibility. Van is the one who made this decision not you, don't let his mistake control your life. You only live once and you never know what will happen the next day, so live everyday to the fullest." He looked at her with a small genuine smile as she was transfixed by his eyes.

"Don't be afraid to share your burdens with others." She found herself overwhelmed by his words and face and found herself blushing. Luke looked confused as she turned away from him and looked at the ground. Since when did he get so good at reading her and how did he get so mature? She immediately flashed back to last night when she looked at his chest and how much more sculpted it was now. She mentally slapped herself saying now was not the time to be thinking thoughts like this.

"Uh...Tear you okay?" she found Luke in front of her looking concerned.

"I'm..I'm fine! I was just a little dizzy for a second."

"Hmmmmmm..."

They both turned around to find Guy the source of the voice as he had a sly grin on his face again.

"Guy what are you doing here?" Luke asked a little put off by his friend's face.

"I came to check on you guys but I instead I found you two having a moment"

Tear and Luke's faces got redder which was now becoming a daily performance.

"What are you talking about!? I swear Guy your getting just as bad as Jade!" Luke yelled.

"Well someone has to take up his mantle while hes gone. Speaking of which Tear I thought you were traveling with the others, how did you get here by yourself?" She was thankful that now she had something to think about other than Luke.

"We were going through the forest till that bear ambushed us. I was cut off form the rest of the group as it came after me. That's when you two found me."

"So where are the other still in the woods?" Luke asked.

"I would assume so we were lost while the bear attacked us. I need to go back and help them but I don't know how to find them." Luke gave a big loud sigh as both Guy and Tear looked at him. Luke stood up and held out his hand to Tear.

"You asked me if I was going to just sit in this town and wait for everything to end right? Well I'm not about to let my new home become like Akzeriuth. And besides from what I had just heard looks like I have no choice! You guys can't even travel through a forest without me so I'll help you."

Guy laughed at Luke's remark while Tear blushed a bit offended.

"We were doing just fine without you. It's just that we came against a little obstacle that's all." Tear said as she grabbed his offering hand and he pulled her up.

"Oh Luke here!" Luke turned around and found Guy tossing a sword at him and caught it.

"I found it at Akzeriuth when I was looking for you." Luke looked at the sharp blade and swung it around a bit letting his hand remember the familiar weight. This also reminded him something he wanted to tell them.

"If we go look for them right now I can quarantine I can get them back her before sunset. but you guys gotta promise me you won't tell the others about my beast form."

Tear looked a little confused at this.

"Why?" Luke's face gave a grave look at his next words.

"Think about if Jade knew he would want to dissect and study me, I wouldn't put it past that man."

They all gave a quick nod in understanding agreeing it was best to keep it a secret between them.

Tear lead them to the edge of the forest were she explained the bear had chased her outta of.

Luke crouched to the ground and saw that the rain from last night had washed away the footprints. _'This was gonna make the task of finding the others harder' _he mumbled. he looked around and found that some of the broken branches were littered on the ground. He grinned as he now found his first trail.

"Okay come this way." Luke waved at Tear and Guy as they followed him into the woods. Guy was amazed at how Luke easily made his way around the forest especially with bare feet.  
"Luke how can your feet not be killing you with walking on these sharp rocks and branches."

Luke didn't even look back at Guy as he continued on.  
"My feet have gotten used to the feeling or it could be something else." They kept going deeper and deeper into the woods and Tear noticed something else.

"Luke your not following the branches anymore your going in the other direction."

"I know the others are not that way their this way, I uhh...can smell them. I followed the branches until I could catch their sent." He tried to explain a little embarrassed by the term 'I can smell them'. They both looked at him with their eyebrows raised at him letting him know their doubt.

"Trust me okay I know it's weird but trust me." Guy shrugged as he reminded himself that his friend did turn into a big dog yesterday. Luke started to hear murmuring ahead and turned around.

"I can hear them their just ahead, so you guys go get them and I'll wait here."

"I don't think so come on." Tear grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Luke sighed he knew this was not going to turn out well. As the got closer and closer he could hear the voices get louder. The memories of their painful words were coming back and he could feel a surge of fear within him. He then felt Tear's grip tighten on his and turned around and gave him a small smile. She had a way without saying anything that spoke volumes, this time she was saying it was going to be okay. Luke also noticed Guy place his hand on his shoulder and gave him the same look. Luke felt himself ease and reminded himself that he was no longer alone in the woods, he wasn't alone...

They came into a small grove with the trees spread apart revieling amll hole that filled it with light.There in a little makeshift campsite was Jade, Anise, Natalia, and Asch. Luke felt his stomach drop, Asch was here meaning things were definatly not going to go well.  
"Replica?!" Sure enough after Asch's words all their eyes were on him. thankfully Tear jumped in before more choas ensured.

"Are you guys alright?"

"..yeah were okay..." Natalia answered with her eye's still locked on Luke.

"What is that Damn Replica doing here?!" Asch shouted making sure that Luke's presence was not going to be overlooked. Guy flinched at the words and looked at Luke who just stood there quietly showing nothing. Guy knew was holding back his emotions right now.

"I agree and may I also ask how you managed to find us?" Jade coolly said as he snaked his way into the conversation.

"Luke was the one who found you guys, he led us to you." Guy said trying to impress the others to trust Luke.

"Interesting I didn't know Luke had the skill of tracking people." Luke felt Jade's eyes look right at him, the feeling of snake crept into Luke's mind again. Ansie however stood behind Jade with no emotion on her face.

"Tch what does the dreck want me to bow down and kiss he feet for finding us?!" Asch laughed in spite.

"That's enough Asch." Natalia said as she walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked at the sky then back at the others.

"We should get going soon if we want to make it back before nightfall." He said trying to hurry this akward meeting up.

"And where would we be heading?" Jade asked.

"To the town I found Luke in" Guy answered.

"I suppose it would be allot safer than in the woods, shall we get going everyone?"  
Jade said while looking at the other Natalia nodded who forced as to agree as well, Anise however didn't budge from her spot.

"Is something the matter Anise?" Jade asked looking over his galsses at her.

"I'm gonna stay here..." Anise said still looking at the ground.

"Come on Anise were not gonna leave you here..." Guy started before he was cut off by Anise.

"NO! I'm not going with him!" She shouted at Luke with anger in her eyes. Jade started to say something before a huge claw erupted from the bushes right towards Anise's head.

...

DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger! in the next chapter a whole lotta action is gonna happen with a dash of drama! btw I love Jade he makes me smile Im so happy now I get to use him in here now.

So as usual see you in the next chapter!


	9. Watch out!

I'm kinda happy now the groups back together it makes it easier fo the story ro flow. I have been working hard on this chapter for grammer. So I apologize if any of the other chapters had bad grammar. Anyway enjoy Chapter 9! And thank You for the reviews!!

...

Anise looked up in horror as the giant claws came flying right at her head. She closed her eyes shut waiting for the agonizing pain, but felt nothing. She looked up and found Luke with his sword drawn keeping the claws at bay.

"GO!" He screamed.

Anise nodded and darted away towards Jade and the others. Luke looked into the bushes seeing two red eyes looking at him. When he made eye contact it quickly withdrew it's claws back into the bush. Suddenly something fell from the sky into the grove, it was Largo the Black Lion. The giant man took his scythe swinging it with tremendous power straight at him. Luke jumped high into the air dodging the slice. Twisting his body he slashed into Largo's back, causing the giant man to stumble. Luke landed on the ground and dodge another close swing. Largo spun around just in time to catch Asch coming up on him from behind. Both their weapon's gave a resounding clang as they meet. Asch started parrying Largo's scythe giving time for jade to chant a spell. "I call apoun thee from the land of the dead, INDIGNATION!" A giant bolt of lighting flew from the heavens right in between the fighters. Asch jumped away as the ground surged with electrical energy, causing Largo to roar in pain as it coursed through his body. All fighters now had their weapons drawn at the giant man as he was struggling to breath.

"Arrietta!? What are you doing!?" Largo screamed into the woods with anger. Everyone's eyes shifted to a small form emerge from the trees. The small pink haired girl known as Arrietta the Wild timidly came out.

"My bothers won't come out...they say something scary is here.." Arrietta mumbled still not wanting to fully go into the grove. Jade narrowed his eye's and scanned the area at this comment. What was so terrifying that kept the mighty Ligers at bay? Largo gritted his teeth as things were not going according to plan. Luke took this moment to dash madly at the man and swung his sword upward. Largo winced as the cold blade met his warm fleshy skin, creating a huge gash up his chest. He fumbled back holding his cloths as blood seeped in between his fingers.

"Bast..ard.. Arrietta abort the misson...!!." Arrietta nodded guickly as she called for her brothers. The Ligers seemed more than willing enough to flee from battle, as the picked up the Black lion and their little sister.

"Asch your betrayal will not go unnoticed, and Luke..." Luke looked at the Largo as he spoke to him.

"I will destroy you when we meet again." The two god generals flew into the air until they were out of sight.

"Well that was entertaining to say the least, are we all unharmed?" Jade said as he pulled his gloves into place.

"Yeah i guess so, jeez what the heck was that all about?" Guy whined.

"Don't know, but I guess it was good that Arrietta couldn't bring her ligers into the fight. We would have been overwhelmed by all of them!" Natalia added.

"Which is what I'm guessing they wanted to take us out with Sheree numbers. But what concerns me is what Arrietta said." Jade asked himself.

"You mean when she said her brothers were too afraid to come out?" Tear stated.

"Yes, which means that there is something around here we should be more concerned about." Jade let his idea sink into the others mind's, making sure not to let their guards down.

Anise the entire time had her eyes fixed on Luke who was cleaning his blade off of blood. He had saved her, if not she surly would have been standing here with no head right now. Asch also had his eye's on the replica. When the hell did it get so fast, and so strong?

"Are we ready to head back now?" Luke piped up trying to get the military man's attention.

"Oh yes that's right, shall we try this again everyone? Or do you have any more objections Anise?"

"...No lets go." She bit her lip as these words left her lips. She felt embarrassed at the situation that had occurred. With that the group headed back into the forest with Luke leading the group through the tree twisted maze. Asch grumbled in aggravation, the fact he was depending on this thing to get out of here was hurting his pride.

"Hey Jade.." Jade looked down at Ansie was talking to him.

"Have you noticed that were not coming into any monsters at all? I mean when we first came in here we were getting swarmed!" Jade raised his eyebrow at this.

"Indeed your right Anise, that is an interesting question." Tear who was walking next to Luke was thinking the same thing as well. First the ligers and now the monsters, what was scaring them off?

Her eye's widen as a thought crossed her mind, was it because of Luke? Rembering the time when she saw Luke transform she also rembered the feeling she got. His aura was so intense and so wild that it filled her with fear. Were the monsters able to feel that aura while he was still human? If it was true than that meant that Luke was really dangerous now, and powerful. So muach so that it scared the other monsters.

The finally exited from the forest back near the town. everyone stretched their limbs except for Jade and Luke of course. Luke who was used to the rough terrain was fine, while Jade was just... Jade,(Though everyone had their doubts he was even human).

"We'll we'll, looks like we made it out alive! I'm impressed Luke, where did you learn such skills?" Luke felt his spine stiffen at the comment, Jade never praised him before.

"I uhh.. picked it up along the way in my travels." Luke sorta lied.

"Is that so?" Luke turned around not wanting to make eye contact with the man. Though he could still feel Jade's eyes burning a hole in his back.  
"Umm is there an Inn in this town?" Natalia added still a little wiped from the trek.

"No, but you can stay at Mam's house." Luke stated to the others.

"Mam?" Anise asked tilting her head to one side.

"You'll see." Guy said sarcastically.

They all followed Luke to the small house on the hill with the big oak tree. Luke said a couple of prays in his head before he opened the door.

" Luke where have you been? And who are all these people?" Mam asked as she saw the crowd at her door.

"Umm I was wondering if they could stay for the night?" Luke looked in horror as Mam's vain pooped outta her head. She went gave him a might kick that sent him flying out of the door, again.

They all winced, especially Guy who had seen this act before.

"What Am I Some Charity Center?! I Ain't Made Out Of Money Ya Know!" She yelled causing Luke to look like a helpless puppy.

"I'm sorry! It's for one night! I promise I'll help you out." Luke pleaded.

"Fine, BUT you sleep outside tonight! There not enough room for all 7 of ya!"

Luke sighed at the thought of sleeping outside, but he was used to it so he really didn't mind too much.

"Wow what a scary lady." Anise whispered.

"Really? I think she's charming." Jade mused causing the others to look at him in horror.

"Now, now children, clear those dirty mind's of yours." Still slightly disturbed everyone made their way inside and sat at the table. The all silently looked at one another especially at Luke, to the others it was like he was back from the dead.

"I wanna know why your still alive replica." Asch started off right away.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Jade joined in. Luke felt his inside's twist as they all waited for his answer. Tear felt sorry for him, he looked so overwhelmed.

"After Akzeriuth I left and traveled alone for awhile. About a month ago I stopped ans have been here ever since." Luke said leaving as much detail out as possible.

"Why did you not look for us Luke?" Natalia asked.  
"The drek was probably scared and ran away after what he did." Asch grimaced as he looked at Luke with utter hate in his eyes. Everyone jumped when a pan came crashing down on Asch's head.

"What The HELL!?..." Asch looked up to see Mam holding the pan.

"There will be no talk like that in this house. Behave yourselves!" Asch went to retort but Natalia laid her hand on his, shaking her head 'no'. Asch clenched his teeth in anger but he held back.

"By the way Luke, Craig said he needed you to go to work early tommorow." Mam added as she put the pan back.  
"Job?" Anise asked.

"Yeah! Luke works herding sheep here!" Guy proudly stated. Luke looked at their faces and saw a lot of them bore shock. Jade's however bore one with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"What the hell is with that look?" Luke yelled at Jade.  
"Oh excuse me, it's just that I find it quite hard to digest that you work now." Jade answered raising his hands up. Luke lumped back into his chair remembering how annoying this man was.

"Alright that's enough talking tonight. Time to go to be all of ya." Mam showed them where they would be sleeping for the night. Before Luke walked out the door he spotted Jade walking up to Mam.  
"May I have a chat with you alone?" He asked her. Mam raised her eyebrow at the man but nodded. Luke jumped a bit when Jade immediately turned to him.

"Time for grown ups to talk now." Luke didn't bother arguing and went outside. He went under the giant Oak and laid down on the grass. He looked up at the moon and stars, it reminded him of his first night in the forest. The memories of the berries returned and he felt his stomach shiver. He sighed wishing he could transform. As it was a lot more cozy to sleep in while on the ground. But he didn't want to take the risk of being caught.

"Luke?" he looked up and found Tear looking down at him.

"Oh hey Tear whats up?"

"I thought you might be cold so I brought you some blankets." She placed a small stack of cloth next to him.

"Oh wow thanks! I totally forgot to bring some out!" He got up and spread them out on the ground for him to lay on. He was surprised to find Tear still standing there.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"I never thanked you for saving me from that bear the night before, thank you." Tear smiled at him causing himself blush, he turned away fidgeting at the blankets again.

"It was nothing... really! I couldn't just let you get killed! I mean.." He fumbled with his words trying to find the right ones to say.

"Well alright then, goodnight Luke." She turned around and headed back for the door.

"Oh umm goodnight too Tear." She nodded at him and headed inside. Luke flopped back on the ground, letting his body remember the feeling of sleeping on ground.

...

Okay there you go. I'm gonna take a short break till Monday but don't worry.

I will see you guys with another chapter in Monday!


	10. Monster

CHAPTER 10! whoohoo! That's half of 20! If you didn't know.

Anyway enjoy!

...

It was dark again, and a sicking smell filled his senses. He gagged as it was everywhere. He panicked in realization of what it was, dead bodies. Looking he saw figures of humans littered all around the ground. Their faces looking up at him, with twisted looks of pain etched on each one. He saw horrendous bite marks all over them like they were torn apart by a vicious beast.  
"Monster! Why did you kill them!' he looked up to find Tear stareing at him. Tears were streaking down her face, she was kneeling next to the bodies.

"Tear I didn't do..." He suddenly looked down at his hands. They were covered with blood that reeked of human. He felt his heart start racing, telling himself this wasn't real.

"Tear it wasn't me!!" He started walking twoards her, begging for help.

"NO! GET AWAY MONSTER!!" Her eyes were filled with fear as she pulled a knife out. She threw it out at him, aiming it right at his head. Luke gasped as his own body moved without his command. Dodging the knife he felt himself transform and his jaws fly open. Before he knew it his mouth had clamped down around her neck. He heard her gasp as blood poured from her neck and mouth. All that could be heard after that was his blood curtailing scream.

Luke woke up with sweat all over him. He could feel his stomach twist, wanting to throw up. But he held it back and sat up to calm himself down.

"Having nightmares Luke?"

He jumped as he knew who's voice it belonged to. Looking up he saw Jade standing next to him, pushing his glasses back.  
"I wanted to tell you that we leave today." Jade added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked.

"I thought you had informed Tear that you were joining us?"

"Ohh..yeah I did." Luke flinched as Jade put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will tell you this now Luke, I will have no more mistakes like Akzeriuth understand? I don't completely trust you, for your 3 month disappearance. If I find that you went and made allegiances with Van I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Jade's red eyes glared through his glasses straight at Luke.

"Jade, what makes you think I would want to have anything to do with that man?" Luke gave his own glare back at Jade, obviously upset at the comment. Jade who was a bit surprised at the action, did not waver though.

"I see. Well get ready were going in 10 minutes." Luke sighed as Jade walked away.

10 minutes! that didn't give Luke much time! He got up and grabbed the blankets into a ball. Taking the bundle he ran into the house and found everyone awake.

"About time you woke up." Guy said as he was packing things away.

"Sorry I had a rough night." Luke responded in a dull tone. He put the blankets in the closet and headed into his room. Going into his bedside drawer he pulled out bandages and ointments. The ointments were specially designed to heal the wounds of animals that Mam made. Like the wound he got on his side, sometimes it needed to be healed before he could turn back to normal. Stuffing them into his pockets he headed back into the kitchen.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Natalia asked to them all. Everyone noded and headed out of the house. As they streped out Luke turned around and saw Mam standing there.

"So I guess your going huh?" She started.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." He stopped as Mam put her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"Promise that you'll come back you hear? This will always be your home." She said. Luke eye's widen at the comment, he wanted to cry tears of joy at those words. A home, he finally had a real home to come back to. One with a mom that loved him like a son.

"..I Promise..." He returned the embrace, sealing his promise. Asch looked at the scene confused at the replica. While the others were surprised at the connection Luke had with the woman.

"Luke we better get going." Guy piped in.

"Oh yeah sorry.." They pulled from their embrace and Luke headed back towards the others.

Mam continued watching them head up the road, and felt her own heart sink.  
"It's gonna be boring around here without him, that's for sure."

The group was heading towards the next town over, it would take 3 days to get there. The path they were taking went through a very large mountain. As they climbed small hills on the path Luke decided to ask some of his own questions.

"So how are we going to stop Van?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I?" Tear answered.

"We have been lowering the outer lands by using the Sephiroths like the one in..Akzeriuth." Natalia said.

Luke felt unease sweep through him. Did he want to go to another place like Akzeriuth?

"There are 6 Sephiroths, we've lowered 3 so far. We've had some 'obsticals' along the way." Jade continued.

"So how do you lower the outer lands." Guy asked.

"Asch inscribes the command at the Sephiroth to lower the land gently into the Miasma below." Anise said.

"So wait how does this correspond to Van destroying the world?" Luke asked.

"He wants to do what he did at Akzeriuth to all the Sephiroths. Killing the land and people by sending it colliding into the miasma below."

Luke let the information sink in, and it suddenly hit him. He has been wondering why his companions had let him rejoin so easily. It was because they wanted to keep an eye on him.

To make sure he wouldn't destroy the other Sephiroths for Van.

"Disgusting.." Tear was the only one who heard this comment from Luke.

"Luke, are you okay? She asked. He looked at Tear and felt a singe of anger at her.

She was the one who asked him to join, did she also feel she couldn't trust him?

"..I'm fine." He answered, as Tear watched him walk ahead.

"YOU THERE HALT!"

The group looked up to see a group of 20 bandits blocking the road ahead.

"Give us all your belongings and we'll let you live!" One yelled at them, who was the leader.

"And why would we do that?" Asch seethed as he pulled out his sword. The others took out their weapons and pointed them at the bandits.  
"This doesn't look so good.." Ansie mumbled.

"So I see you want to did huh? SO BE IT!" The bandits pulled out their own weapons. Before their leader could direct commands, Luke was right in front of him. The leader gasped as Luke had appeared from the end of the group, to in front of him in a second. Luke took his sword and thrust it straight into the leaders stomach. Pulling out his sword Luke watched the leader fall to the ground, dead. He looked at the other bandits with glowing red eyes, making them flinch in fear. Luke no longer hesitated in killing because that was the law of nature he had learned. He was a beast but he still killed other monsters. He was human but he killed humans to live too, it was that simple to him now. Tear once said 'Kill or be killed' when he learned that he feared it. Now it was engraved into his very being. The bandits charged them all now in a wild frenzy. 8 flew at Luke in a rage at their fallen commander. He dodged all their blows and simply jumped behind them. He slashed one in the back and rushed up on two. Using his inhuman strength he stabbed his sword through one bandit into the other. Another bandit ran up to him while his sword was still implanted in the bodies. Luke merly ducked their sword and kicked the them in the stomach, sending them flying. He pulled his sword out in time as 3 more charged at him. With one slash he cut them all down. The last 2 looked at him in fear and their weapon's shook. One sent an arrow right at him, but he just slashed it into pieces before it got to him. They finally came at him screaming in anger. They saw Luke disappear before their eyes and appear behind them. Blood sprayed from the slash on their bodies and they fell to the ground bleeding. Luke looked at his companions and found they were almost done with the rest of the bandits. He went to help them when he heard something.

"Mm...m..mon..monster..." His eyes grew wide as he heard the bandit whisper the words at him. The word paralyzed his body, transfixing him into that spot.

"...montster..." with that final word the bandit died, laying in a pool of blood.

"LUKE!" He spun around and and saw a sword ready to slash him in halve. Luke blocked it and pulled up, sending the sword flying. The owner of the lost sword stood their panicking. Luke took his own sword and slashed the man from the tip of his head straight down.

Everyone stood there quietly as they surveyed the scene. The group had taken out 11 all together, while Luke alone took out 9 himself. Asch never wanted to bring the replica along, he detested that thing. It had no concern for human life and only thought of itself. Tear closely watched Luke as he was trying to get blood off of himself. He had killed so wildly and savagely, it was so..inhuman. She knew he could transform into a beast, but she didn't want him acting like one. Jade noticed this as well and kept his eyes set on him. They scavenged for what they could from the massacre. Finding some more food and gels to use.  
"Can we go now please?" Ansie asked, not wanting to look at the scene anymore.

'Yes lets.." Natalia answered. And with that they continued onward to the mountain. Luke could fell unease rise from the others from his 'Uniuge' fighting style. He felt ashamed for letting them see that display. He was more concerned though as he had lost control of himself a bit too much back there. 'Montser', was that what her truly was? Was that what he truly wanted to be? He didn't know, but he could feel within himself that this was only the beging. Things were really gonna get out of hand from here.

...

Okay Here I go, The whole 6 Sephiroth thing was intentional, All I can say is go with the flow, the changes do have a point. (Not like I've changed a lot already lols) Also I have a question, did Guy get the Fon seal thing before of after Akzeriuth? Other than that thank you for reading! Chapter 11 should be coming soon.


	11. Memories of Snow

Sorry slow update my grandmother's been in the hospital and things have been hectic lately. Apparently the pace maker she got isn't helping. But I think she'll pull through. Anyway sorry about that please, enjoy this chapter!

...

It was freezing, that was the only thing everyone could think of. They were very close to the mountain, trudging deep in snow. It was snowing hard with hail and snowflakes. Occasionally the wind would blow, causing them to stop and rub their arm's for warmth. Luke grumbled at this, knowing he would be much warmer as a beast with all that fur.

"You guys this isss...ridiculousss!" Ansie chattered through her teeth.

"I...agree! Lets..s look for a place to camp!" Natalia yelled over the storm. Guy ran up to Luke jumping in and out of the snow.

"Luke can you go and look for some shelter? I mean you have a better chance of finding it with your senses."

"I'm not sure if I can. My senses are very limited while human, the only way I could would to transform." Luke sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Guy frowned at this information as well.

There was no way they were gonna last much longer like this.

"Jade, I believe Luke and I should go look for shelter." Jade looked at Tear after she said this.

"That would be an unwise idea. Splitting up would get us lost from each other." Jade said.

"We're not gonna last much longer anyway. We should split up into two teams and look, and when someone finds something send a signal and alert the others." Tear finished. Jade hummed to himself at this, contemplating the idea.

"Jade we should do as she says." Asch said while looking begind at Natalia. The princess was fareing far worst than the others.

"Alright, but you only want Luke and yourself to go?" Jade asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Yes that way the loses would be shorter." She felt Jade's eyes scan her, knowing there was a deeper meaning behind this pair up.

"Oh..I see, you want some alone time together huh? How unusual especially during a blizzard." Jade mused. Tear flashed red, she wanted to smack him across the face.

"That's Not The Reason!"

"Good Luck!" Jade teased as he walked away. Tear grumbled and walked over to Luke to tell him the plan. Jade turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Jade what about monsters? There's only two of them!" Anise protested, but Jade waved her off.

"I wouldn't worry Anise, with Luke with her, they won't be attacked by monster." Jade stated as he walked on. Anise tilted her head, why would she be okay with Luke?

"So just you and Luke huh?" Guy asked.

"Yes it will be quicker, and this way Luke can transform to use his senses."

Luke kinda felt awkward, just him and Tear?

"Enough chatter let's go Luke." She commented at him. He nodded and they made their way into the storm.  
"Don't die you two." Guy commented before heading back to the others. Luke and Tear headed a good distance away from the others beofr she turned around to face him.

"Okay Luke, you should be able to transform now." Luke nodded and held out his shirt and sword out to her.

"What's this for?" she asked holding the cloth and sword.

"It would be suspicious if I came back shirtless. And besides I'm running out of spares." Luke explained. Tear nodded and let him proceed to his current task. He gritted his teeth as the familiar pain echoed across his body. Tear watched the fur spread across his body, and his hands turn into paws. The giant beast rose form the ground and looked up into the sky. Luke sniffed the air and perked his ears up. He then turned to Tear and barked.

"Okay lead the way." she said. He easily trudged ahead, his paws making the task easy. With a couple of steps he found Tear struggling behind. He sighed and walked back to her.

"What's wrong..AHHhh!" He went beside her and threw her up on his back.

"Luke what are you doing? I can walk!" Her face reddened. Luke simply looked back at her and raised his eyebrow. She saw he was not gonna let her walk and sighed.

"fine..If your gonna be that stubborn." He rushed ahead and she grabbed his fur to keep herself on. She could feel the wind rushing through her ears and the snow pelt against her face. She buried her head in his fur and found comforting warmth with it. Luke could feel this and simply smiled and rushed froward. He stopped in an instance as he could hear a something over the wind.

"Luke what's wrong?" Tear whispered to him. His eye's flew open as he realized what it was. A scream was echoing across the valley and a low rumbling was following it. He looked back at the mountain and found tons of snow falling straight towards them. Tear saw this as well and yelled for him to run. He saw it coming faster and faster at them. He knew he couldn't out run that so he shook Tear off of him. She fell to the ground and saw him shield her with his body. Soon after the avalanche slammed into them, and she blacked out.

For what seemed like ages she could feel warmth. Precious warmth inside this icy land. She opened her eye's and looked around her. She was in a dark cave and Luke..., wait where was Luke? She turned her head around in a panic looking for him. It was then she knew where her warmth was coming from. Luke was coiled around her with his furry body, giving her warmth. embarrassed she went to move but Luke pulled her down again by biting the end of her shirt. She realized why he had done this, because as soon as she left his side she was stricken with horrible chills. She laid there next to him silent for a few moments as they listened to the wind outside.

" Luke did you brig us here?" She looked at him as he have a small 'humph'.

She realized he couldn't talk so she just laid there. What were they going to do? They couldn't get out with all that snow, they must be 20 feet deep in it. Was this how it was going to end just the two of them laying her silent? Her thoughts trailed off and found herself looking at Luke she saw he was just staring at the wall. He had saved her life, shielded her body from the impact and was now giving her warmth. "I remember when I was little Van would tuck me in at night and he would sing to me." Tear didn't know why she was telling Luke this. For her, talking to people made her nervous, weak. She couldn't be weak she had a job, a mission. But in this silent cave snuggling against him she could feel her heart melt away as well.

" Every night he would sing the song to me, but for some reason I can't remember it.. I loved that song." Tear sat up and stared at the cave wall wit him. Luke looked at her as she spoke softly. He had never seen her like this, speaking of memories she kept within. The strong woman looked fragile to him, alone and tired from her burdens.

"Why don't you ask him?" Tear looked at Luke seeing he turned back to human.

"Ask him what?" She asked.

"The song he sung to you." He gave her a small smile.

"Ridiculous like he would tell me, besides there are more important questions to ask him..." She whispered.

"I think it's more important than anything else." He saw Tear look at him confused. He really hated Van but he was still Tear's brother. He couldn't let her life be destroyed by his selflishness again.

"Memories are precious things. They keep people alive even after they have gone. They let you go back to being carried in your mother's arms. To blowing out your candles on your birthday. And your father read you your first bed time story. No one can take them away and they will always be with you." Luke chanted thoughtfully.

"Especially one about your brother. If you remember the song then you remember your brother, your real brother. That way he will always be with you."

He watched as she closed her eyes and went into thought. Luke didn't want someone to lose something that her never had. He head been forced to take on the persona of someone else. He was never given the chance to build his own memories of a real childhood. Never had his... never had Duke Fonbre read him a story. Never had had Mrs.Fonbre sing a sweet lullaby to him. Even his birthday's had a fog of sadness. as it was a reminder of one more year they're real son had not returned.

"Luke what about you? Do you have any important memories?" She suddenly asked. He mumbled as he went into thought. From what he could remember everything was painful to even think about. Akzeriuth, his friend's hateful words, Van, how stupid he had been when he lived in his fairy tale world at the mansion. But one little memory flowed into his mind that made him smile.

"It was raining one night and I had came back to Mam's house soakn' wet. I had got caught in the rain when I was bringing Chela back home. I was afraid she would yell at me for getting the floor wet...but she didn't. Instead she grabbed a blanket and let me sit by the fire to warm up. She came over with some hot cocoa and sat next to me. We talked for a bit just about some random things..it was nice. I never really really had talked to anyone like that.." Luke stayed quiet for a moment looking for the right words. Tear had never seen him like this since after Akzeriuth. His face had a relaxed smile and his eyes were content and quiet.

"It was then I realized that no object, kingdom, or power could ever fill me with the same joy I felt back then." He felt a hand on his and saw it was Tear's.

"Luke...wha.." Before she could finish the snow in the cave entrance fell apart, letting sun shine through. They both squinted their eye's as a figure was at the entrance. Luke's eyes adjusted first and he saw who it was.

Sync the Tempest was there giving an evil sadistic grin.

"Look what I've found!" Sync called back to someone behind him. Luke grabbed his sword and stood up, eye's trained on the god general.

"Tear, what are you doing here with that disgusting replica?" Van Grants stood there next to Sync. Luke felt his mind blank and quickly thought this was an illusion. He looked at Tear to find her shocked as well debunking his theory.

"Replica I thought you died along with that godforsaken spit of dirt. Such a shame, guess I'll have to clean up the trash yet again." Van taunted. Luke clenched his teeth together to the point he thought his jaw would break. His mind was starting to shatter, the beast was Angry.

...

Short chapter I know but 12 will be a major fight scene! SHAZAM! yeah!...thanks for reading!


	12. Stained crimson

Okay this chapter is a bit gory and violent to warn you ahead, but not that bad I think.

But that's just me. Anywho chapter 12!

Enjoy!

...

KILL.

That word was resounding throughout his head. His hand was shaking, making his sword rattle. He wanted to slash 'that man's' throat, wanted to crush all his bones, wanted to make him cry out in pain. To Luke every second was like an eternity while 'that man' was alive. Tear felt unbridled fear when she looked into Luke's eyes. The green orbs she knew were blood red, they held no source of humanity within them. Van noticed this too and felt curiosity as to were the replica had gained such blood lust.

"Have I done something to upset you, foolsih replica?" Van asked. Sync kept his eyes on Luke, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Shut up..you filthy creature." Van's eye twitched a bit, how dare it talk to him like that. Luke glared at Van and seeped these words out of his mouth.

"I'll rip your skin off with my Bare Hands!!"

Luke dashed forward with inhuman speed. Sync ran in front of Luke and tried to knock him back. But Luke grabbed Sync's arm and threw him into the cave wall.

"ARGGGHHHH!!" Sync cried out as his back crunched against the rocky lumps. Van jumped back out of the cave and pulled out his own sword. Luke swung his sword straight into Van's with all his strength. Van violently struggled with Luke's strength, he felt his feet being pushed deeper into the snow.

"Dammit.." Van hissed and withdrew his weapon and dodged another blow. Luke dashed again and started swinging all around the man. Van could feel the pressure of each swing getting closer to his flesh as he dodged. Luke saw this and started swinging faster making Van receive a couple of cuts. Van's eyes burned, he parried Luke's sword and thrusted it at the replica's chest. Luke shifted all his weight to the side, making the sword barely miss his stomach. The two swordsmen jumped from each other and started rapidly circling one another. They flew at one another, sending their swords into furious clashes. Their feet tore apart the sleeping snow making a mini snowstorm around them. How did the damn thing get so good? Van cursed. Luke could feel his heart racing and his blood burn. Every time they clashed swords he could see 'that man' grunt in pain from his strength. Luke's eyes flew open though when energy started flowing through Van's sword.

"Die.." Van seethed and caused a horrible explosion right into Luke's chest. Luke could feel his skin burn and his feet come off the snow. He flew across the ground and landed with a thump. He swore colorful curses as he pushed himself off the ground. His ears started ringing and he looked up to find Van coming upon him again. He scurried away quickly and jumped, dodging another explosive swing from Van. Snow exploded from the ground causing it to fly everywhere. Van squinted his eye's trying to look for the replica through the flurries. He gave a sharp intake of air as he suddenly felt a slash across his chest. Luke erupted from the snow and gave another slash to the man.

"Cursed thing! How Dare You!" Van yelled as he grabbed Luke's hair and shooved his face into the snow. Luke went to throw him off but Van acted quicker by casuing another explosion in Luke's chest.

"ARRRHHHHHHHH!!" Luke screamed in pain as the already torn flesh was ripped apart. He gasped as his blood was seeping from his wound, making the snow red around him.

"I will say this you have gotten stronger but, your still a pathetic sack of meat!" Van taunted, pointed his sword at Luke's head.

"STOP!"

They both looked over to see Tear coming out of the cave with a knife out.

"If you hurt him. I will kill you." She narrowed her eye's at Van.

"Can you do that little sister?" He calmly replied. Tear's knife shook a little and her eye's wavered a bit. She stood there with the knife, bitting her lip.

"Pathetic woman!" Tear turned to see Sync slamming a fist into her chest. Tear gasped for breath from the blow and struggled to stand up. Sync respond by smashing her down to the ground with a kick. Luke's eyes widen as he saw her body bounce against the ground hard. Tears's body didn't move as blood started to flow from her head.

"TEAR!, TEAR!" he screamed her name, but she didn't respond. Van stood there emotionless as he saw the replica call out to her.

"Van!"

Van turned his head to see Asch yelling his name. Jade, Anise, Natalia and Guy were also standing a couple of feet away. Their eye's were fixed on the scene before them, of a battered Luke and a silent Tear. Asch stared at Van though noticing he was tired and wounded. Did that damn replica do that to him?!

"Luke!" Guy shouted as he saw him covered in blood.

"Don't move. If you do I will kill both of them!" Van bellowed at the group.

Luke didn't even realize what was going on, he was fixated on Tear's lifeless body. Her eye's closed and her hair spotted with blood.

"...ARRRRRUUUUUGGHHHHHHH!!" Luke roared in anger and grabbed Van's sword with his bare hand. Van's eye's widen as Luke threw him away into the ground. Van scrambled up and felt his spin shiverat the energy Luke was emitting. Luke's jaw clenched, ignoring his ripped chest and hand. He slammed into the ground as his bone's rearranged themselves. The prickling feeling swarming his skin and his jaw stretching followed. His back arching and his feet getting deeper in the snow from the new weight. Everyones eye's snapped wide open as the giant beast stood there were Luke used to be.

"HHHRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" The ground trembled greatly from the force of the roar. Luke swung around looking straight at Sync, bareing his large fangs.

"What the hell?!" Sync was glued to the spot as the beastly red eyes were glued onto him. Van watched as Luke lunged forward with his jaws open. Sync barley missed the snap of the jaws and went towards Van for safety.

"huh I can out run that beast...!" Sync suddenly felt warm breath around his arm, he turned to see the jaws snap dwon on it. Luke crunched down with monstrous force, breaking both bone and muscle. Sync didn't even have time to blink as Luke completely ripped off his entire right arm.

"AUUURGGGG!!" Sync howled in agonizing pain as he clenched the bloody stump of where his arm used to be. Ansie threw herself on Guy, terrified at the gore.

"Jade what should we do!" Natalia yelled. Surprisingly Jade was very upset at the situation and you could see it.

"If we go in there we will be torn apart also. That's a beast not a human anymore." Jade answered.

Sync meanwhile was stumbling towards Van in panic. Luke spit out the arm and turned his attention to the wounded god general. In his mind Luke saw a wounded sheep ready for the kill, so he lunged back at him. Fortunately Van stepped in the way with his sword keeping the jaws at bay. Damn! What the hell is going on? Van thought wildly as his metal sword was being crunched in halve. Van narrowed his eyes and gathered his remaining energy into the sword. A giant explosion flew around them making a tornado of wind and smoke.

Everyone stared at anticipation, who was alive? Slowly the smoke drifted away from the area revealing one being. The beast Luke was standing there with a deep gash on his face but unfazed. He looked around in anger to find no Van, only a pool of Sync's blood. He rapidly paced around the area sniffing and growling. Guy started taking a few steps towards Luke but felt someone grab him back.  
"What the hell are you doing!? That thing is a goddamn monster!" Asch yelled. Guy threw his arm off him and glared at him.

"He's not a monster! He's human for god sakes!" Guy retorted.

"You Call that THING HUMAN!? Look at it!!" Asch pointed straight at Luke.

"Yeah I see Luke! Not a monster!" Guy did admit that the scuffle was brutal, but Luke saved him before and he was a beast back then too.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Guy looked at Jade who was staring down at him. Guy didn't answer but looked away.  
"I had a feeling there was somthing 'wrong' with him, but I didn't imagine this." Jade watched as Luke howled in the air in anger. Guy walked a good 7 feet from Luke with his hands out.

"Luke...calm down.." He stopped when Luke's ears went back and he gave a low growl, baring his teeth. Luke's mind was in chaos, his instincts wavering wildly. His memories were foggy as his mind was just filled with anger. Everyone was an enemy, everyone was a threat, everyone was...

Two arms wrapped around his neck like a gentle embrace.  
"Luke it's okay, I'm alright now..." He looked down to find Tear barely awake with her arms on him. He slowly stopped his growling, the fog in his mind clearing. The adrenaline that had blocked his pain was going away, and he was stricken with agonizing pain. He started whimpering and hacked as he could taste human blood in his mouth.

"Luke you have to change back..." Tear whispered softly in his ear.

She watched as the large wolf slimmed down into a young man with red hair. He looked at her panting as his wounds bleed even more. Luke placed his hand near her forehead where her wound was and gave her a sorrowful look.  
"I'm so sorry..." Was all he said before he passed out in the snow.

...

Sooooo what are Jade and the others gonna do now about this new Revelation?

What will Van do now?

Can Sync play patty cake again? ( Bad Joke 101)

See in chapter 13!


	13. Caged again

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love reading them, they give me inspiration to write!

Oh i saw the preview of the anime for tales of the abyss and it looks really well done!

God i can't wait till the episodes get translated!

...

The giant towers of the cathedral in Daath loomed over the city, giving it an ominous look. For inside was a man in unspeakable anger. Siting in a large chair, he tapped his fingers in a rhythmic fashion on the arm of it. With each tap his anger grew and grew, waiting for the arrival of them. Light burst onto the wall in front of him as the door behind him opened. The sound of a clutter of footsteps filled his ears, stopping right behind him.

"Van Grants, we have come as you ordered."

Van pushed himself off his chair and looked at the other occupants in the room. One was a man with long black hair and black eyes, that were dead looking. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants that had numerous belts on them. The other had short curly white hair and bright red eyes. He was dressed with a white sleeveless shirt that almost went down to his knees, and short brown Cammie pants.

"Did you find what I asked for Crane?" Van asked the white haired man.

"Oh! Of course we did!" Crane chuckled and looked at the black haired man.

"Do you have it with you...?"

The black haired man lifted his hand up, which held a large object. He flung it onto the floor with a great thud into the light. Van looked down at it and gave a small smirk.

"So this is it, do you remember where you found this?" Crane gave another nod.

"How can I forget? The area holds the secret on how to kill him. I can't forget something that important!"

" Tell me, Tell me how to kill that damn replica." Van laughed. For in the light on the floor was the head of the beast statue, the god of beasts.

Luke flung his eye's open in a panic. His breath was shallow as he tried to wake up from the dream. He went to get up and gasped as pain wracked through his body. He looked down to see bandages all over him and blood seeping through them.

"Great I must have reopened a wound.." Luke mutted to himself. He sighed and flopped down on the bed again and stared at the ceiling. He covered his eyes with his arm and listened to his breathing. That dream...who were those guys? The sight of the statue scared the crap out of him for some reason. How did the two find it? Just where did they come from? One was Crane and the other, for some reason he couldn't hear his name. Luke grunted as more pain wreaked across his body, silencing his thoughts.

"Dammit...How much longer in here?" He mumbled to himself. He was locked in a small white room for a good 2 days now. No food or water at all, which really sucked.

"I've starved for a good 2 weeks, but I never said I wanted to relive it."

He frowned remembering what had transpired a few days ago.

The wind at the bottom of the mountain had chilled his bones, but also cooled the fiery burns all over him. He was sitting next to Tear who was healing his wounds quietly.

"Luke, Guy has told me of your 'situation' and to say the least I am not happy about it all." Jade said, standing above the red head. Luke, who was exhausted just rolled his eyes and continued to stare off somewhere. Before he knew it Jade had grabbed his chin and shifted his head so they made eye contact. Luke was now looking into two red orbs that were quite unhappy.

"Luke do you understand you could have made another serious mistake? Not telling us about your abilities could have put us in serious harm." Luke gritted his teeth.

"I scared off Van and Sync, how could that put you in serious harm?!"

"From what I saw you had no human reason during that event. You almost attacked Guy, your best friend. What if Tear had not awaken and calmed you down? You seemed more than willing to lash out at our throats. You had put us in a situation that could have been handled better with your knowledge." The cold commander finished his speech with a bit of spite. He saw Luke turn away obviously upset. He was angry, sad, and confused. Why was everything his fault? Jade turned and headed towards the rest of the group before he said these words.

"When we get to the next town we will spend a couple days recuperating. Luke is to be left alone there until I sort out what we should do with the new information." The gang nodded and gathered Thier supplies. Luke silently looked at the footprints in the snow, and the shadows Tears healing made upon them.

Luke clutched his blankets and turned over facing the wall. He came with them to help, but now he was being held prisoner. This room didn't help at all, as it increased the effect ten times. His body ached and his mind became unsettled, begging for freedom from the constant walls he was always in. His whole life he had been trapped in a mansion, he was trapped by the memories of Akzeriuth, and he was trapped in the web of hate from his companions.

"God Dammit!" He punched the wall creating a small crator. He knew he would pay for it but he didn't care right now, Suddnley he heard a knock at the door and stiffened. He laid quietly as the it creaked open and shut soon after. Small foot steps echoed across the floor and stopped by the bed.

"Luke?"

It was Tear, he could tell by the harmonious tone in her voice. The scent of flowers echoed off of her as well, making her very presence soothing. He sat up and looked at her to notice she had a tray of food in her hands.

"I was finally able to bring you some food." she said. Luke's stomach rumbled, begging him to eat the delicious buffet. He complied and began eating the sandwhich on the platter. Tear pulled up a chair and sat next to him as he ate.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" he asked inbetween bites. He saw her become disheartend and look twoards the wall.

"Asch was in charge of guarding your door, he wouldn't let me in to give you food." Luke chuckled in disgust at the noble. It didn't surprise him in the least.

"Alright Luke I have to take off your bandages." He flinched when her hands inched around his chest, pulling off the bloody cloth.

"...Some of your wounds reopened. I guess I'll have to treat those again." She mumbled. He shrugged and waited as she put more gels on the wounds. She stopped suddenly making him look at her confused. He felt her tracing some of the scars on his chest, entranced by them. Her touch was soft and warm as they traced each bump of the scarred tissue. His cheeks suddenly burned red making him stammer.

"U..hh.Tear..what are ..you doing?" She stopped and realized what she was doing and looked away embarrassed.

"I..Was just..wondering where you got all those. There's so many.." she added in a quiet note. He himself started tracing the scars remembering each of the memories everyone of them held.

"Some are from fights, others from falls and tumbles, and these ones.." He traced the giant ones on his chest quietly. "..Are from my first encounter of that bear monster." Tear nodded silently still looking at it. Somehow she felt guilty for all the wounds he had endured, if they had not spoken of him so that time...would things be different?

They were mostly silent for the rest of the bandage change, trying not to look at one another. Luke found himslef back at the dream again that he had this morning, rembering the two men with Van. He had felt that it was more than just a dream, it was like a vision. He turned back to Tear, wondering if he should tell her. He prayed he wouldn't think he was crazy.

"Tear I had a strange dream last night..it was about Van." He saw her immediately stiffen from her work and looked up at him.

"What was it about?" She quickly asked. He began to describe the dream from every detail and watched her face frown in concern.

"Do you know who those guys could have been?" he asked.

"I don't know Luke, but from what you told, this seems to be more than a dream." Luke sighed in relief as she had come to the same conclusion as him.

"However if it is true, that would mean that Van has the secret to kill this 'replica'. Which I believe might be you." Luke flopped back on the bed, squishing his eyes with his hands in frustration.

"Why is it always me?" He grumbled. He heard Tear gather her supplies and head out the door.  
"Luke if you have anymore of these dreams tell me. Other than that I'll try to get you out of here soon, hold on." She left, leaving him alone again in the white walled room.

"God I hate walls." he growled.

"Really 'Replica'? I think your meant for one another." He opened his eyes to see the red haired god general in his room.

"Asch, why has the young noble come into my lovely little cage?" Luke seethed. Suddenly Asch stomped towards him, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What the Hell did you just call me?!"

Asch grabbed Luke's arms and shoved him against the wall, making Luke wince in pain.

"Don't ever talk to me in that tone 'Replica'! You have no idea what it was like for me when you stole my life! If I had my way I would cut you down now! But if I must keep you alive, you will be put to some use! You will listen to everything I say and do exactly what I tell you! Understand?!" Asch paused making sure the replica absorbed the information in it's tiny brain. Before he knew it he was slammed onto the floor with Luke's hand around his throat.

"Replica this, Replica that, I'm so God Damn sick of it! Listen to me Asch, I will never be anyone's puppet again. And I'm sick of you complaining about how I stole your life! Do you think I had any God Damn choice in the matter!? Do you?! Well I'm making this choice now! You can take it back! I don't want to be in that suffocating place anymore! Have the mother that never loved me! Have the father who ignored my existence! I won't be caged anymore!" He saw Asch squirm in anger under his grip.  
"You..MONTSER!" Asch growled.

"I rather be a Monster than your damned Replica anymore!" Luke had enough. he darted out the door leaving a hacking Asch in the room. He ran out of the Inn, ignoring people's shocked stares at his broken body.

_'Everyone whats me caged, everyone wants me dead! Not anymore!' _

He kept running until he was out of sight from people. He placed his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He felt himself calm down a bit from running. It helped him work off his pent up energy. He sat down and stared at the town from a tall hill he was upon. He knew he had to go back eventually but wasn't in the mood for it right now. The only reason he would was because he promised Tear that he'd come with her. He wasn't low enough to betray a good freind like her. Luke felt himself placing a hand on his bandaged chest, remembering her soft touch,

"Is that what she really is...A good friend.." He whispered to himself. Another thought creeped into mind making him sigh.

"Crap, when I get back i have a feeling their all gonna be pissed at me. Especially Asch." He sat there for a second before taking back his words.

"Acutally Asch can just kiss my ass."

...

:D lucky chapter 13 done. Little fact: I was born on Friday the 13th. So it's my favorite number!

It actually won me 400 in a 2 scratch ticket, oh yes that was a fun day. Other than that sorry for the long update. I'm trying to get a Kingdom Hearts fic going but don't worry I'll continue this one!


End file.
